In Between
by FanWriter02
Summary: (Modern/Ghost AU) Astrid doesn't believe in ghosts, so when she comes across a 100 year old cheap home- a mansion no less- claimed to be haunted, she takes on the challenge. But things get strange quickly... a lost boy, whispers in the hall, secret diaries, and a legend that Hiccup Haddock is the haunting demon... A Hiccstrid story.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello readers! Welcome to another AU. :D  
I've seen several of these Ghost AU's floating about, and I've read every single one of them that I can find. But seriously, only a hand full of these is not enough. I love Ghost AU's, and this fandom definitely needs more of them! So, here's another one to add to the list. If you like this chapter, please let me know, and I'll continue it. I was planning on prewriting the whole thing, but I didn't want to write 75k words and discover that people don't like it. So please, let me know if you want more. :) This is a Hiccstrid story by the way, because I just can't get enough of those two dorks. Other canon characters will be here as well, including the entire gang and some of the dragons. (only they won't be as dragons… but… well you'll see ;D)  
Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Astrid climbed out of her car and paused to stare at the mansion towering over her. She smiled and clutched her rolling suitcase tighter, taking in the entire scene.

"It's so…" Taylor whispered, coming up beside her.

"…cool." Astrid agreed in awe.

"I was going to say big. And old. And-"

Astrid sighed and gave her sister a little nudge with her elbow. "Stop complaining! I had to listen to it the entire drive here, and I'm not listening to it any longer. You don't like it, you can go buy your own apartment."

Taylor picked up her bags, holding them under her arms as she continued to stare at the mansion. "I wasn't complaining… just stating true to life facts."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Mhm…" She took in the sight again, noting how the house looked to be about four to five floors tall- that counting the attic. The house definitely looked old, but not worn or like it was going to collapse at any given moment. It looked like it could use some work, but nothing that needed to be done immediately. Most of the outside looked to be cosmetic, and she could only hope the inside looked much the same. True, she got the house for extremely cheap- as well as the estate- but she still didn't have enough money to keep an entire mansion upkeep.

She shouldered her backpack and began to trudge up the badly overgrown sidewalk, noticing that the place had obviously been vacant for a long time, for there were even small scrubby bushes growing in the lawn and gardens where they didn't belong. She'd have to get the mower out- maybe hire one of the neighbors to do the first big clean up job for her, since she didn't have much experience with that type of stuff.

"How old is this place?" Taylor whispered as they reached the steps. Again, Astrid had to refrain from rolling her eyes. Sometimes, Taylor tended to be flighty, and easily forgot things when upset… And she'd been upset the entire ride there.

"It's been here since 1890. So 127 years."

"…That's so old."

"Yes, but Mr. Rochester insisted that the house was in amazing condition for its age." Astrid stepped onto the porch, pausing for a moment to peer down it and notice the two swings suspended from the ceiling. Besides that- it was empty.

Astrid dropped her luggage and began fumbling with the keys, Mr. Rochester having given her a whole ring of them. Said that it had every key to the house, and she was certain it would take her years to figure out which one goes where.

"Astrid, I'm not sure about this…" Taylor murmured uncertaintly, shifting from foot to foot in nervousness. "We actually have to sleep here?"

"We can share a room, if that'll make you feel better." Astrid murmured, turning to the door and noticing with a little curse that there were boards hammered across the top part, so she turned and looked for something to hammer it open with. When she caught sight of a large stone, she didn't hesitate to pick it up and start hacking away at the wood.

"But… but that won't help either of us! Astrid, this place has _so many_ bad rumors…" Taylor shuddered and shifted again. "I don't like this at all."

Astrid sighed and pulled the board of the rest of the way, displaying a brass doorknob that looked near ancient. She pulled the keys again, ticking through each one in hopes that she'd find the front door's within the next year. How many blasted keys were there to this mansion!?

"Ghosts? Hauntings? Glowing green eyes, blood drooling on the floor… don't you question that, Astrid?"

Astrid shoved a key into the lock, giving a breathy laugh of relief before twisting it and pushing the door open. She picked up her bags, and turned to her sister before entering. "No." She replied simply, ducking under the wood and into the house.

She gasped at the sight, for it was truly beautiful. Something you'd see in one of those old sixties movies. She dropped her bags beside the door mat, staring at the large double staircase that wrapped around one half of the room, displaying three doors on top of the railinged banister. Below that was a large open archway, which looked like it led into a living quarters of some sort. The ceiling of the room was tall- probably extending up into the second floor, maybe taking up a whole chunk of it. Astrid stepped further in, wishing for a light to see better…

She turned to the door and saw a round medal contraption with a small button in the middle. She pushed the button, but nothing became of it, so she twisted it instead. The bright chandelier overhead flooded the room with brilliant light, sending Astrid gaping in awe all over again.

Taylor shoved herself in, crawling up behind Astrid and staying as close as possible. "Oh, I'm already freaked…" Taylor whimpered, her eyes scanning their surroundings without much of a second thought. "Pretty, but…" Astrid could feel her shiver against her.

"For crying out loud…" Astrid huffed, swinging the keys about her finger as she began to walk forward. "Leave your bags by the door, we should do a bit of exploring and cleaning before we do anything else."

"This place will take the rest of our lives to clean." Taylor muttered, gesturing softly to the floor that left prints in it as you walked from the dust.

"Oh!" Astrid skidded to an abrupt halt, causing Taylor to nearly tumble into her and have a panic attack. "Calm down, Tay." Astrid laughed, pointing at another open doorway to their left. "I think I see a table in there… that must be a dining room!"

"Yay…" Taylor responded unenthusiastically. "I don't trust this…"

"Come on." Astrid grabbed her wrists and dragged her sister to the door, pausing with a gasp at the sight of an extremely long table, probably near twenty feet long. It was gigantic, and it looked like it was made of oak too- heavy and bulky looking, but very elegant. It was standing atop what looked to be a rich rug of some sort- maybe a blue color, she couldn't be certain, while the floors surrounding that were hard wood.

"That's huge." Taylor squeaked.

"We're going to have to have the gang over just so we can fill that table!" Astrid laughed, stepping forward to run her hand along it's dusty surface. "Hm, it's shiny too…"

"These chairs need to meet a vacuum." Taylor coughed, patting one of the padded seats with her hand and sending puffs of dust into the air. "We might need the gang to come over just to help clean…"

"That's not a bad idea, actually." Astrid agreed, dusting off her hands. "But first, let's see what's behind those two doors." She pointed to one side of the room, and instantly headed for it, Taylor trotting to keep up the pace.

"It's so quiet…"

"Well, once we get some music playing it won't be."

"Music… noise… distraction from the suffocating silence… heavenly." Taylor breathed.

Astrid smirked and rolled her eyes at her sister's antics, and paused by the first door out of the two. "Say your prayers, sis." Taylor closed her eyes shut and shuddered.

Astrid cranked the door open, but found it locked. So with a grown she began flipping through the keys, until she found one that looked like it'd match somewhat, and slipped it in the key hole.

She pushed the door open, giving a yelp of surprise when it came swinging back. A swinging door! She already had a good idea what this room was going to be like- even without looking.

"Kitchen!" She called out happily, struggling for the light switch and turning it on upon finding it. "Oh… Tay, look at that stove!"

Taylor stepped inside, eyes widening at the old wood burning cooking stove that was shoved up against one wall, tightly compacted in by two counters on either side. There was a door that Astrid suspected lead outside, while another door lead to _probably_ the servant's quarters.

There was also a sturdy wooden table in the middle of the room, a medal rack suspending over it for hanging pots and pans. On either side of Taylor and Astrid by the dining room door was more counters with open cupboards underneath.

"Huge doesn't even start to cover it." Astrid said, turning about in awe as she stepped further into the room. "Hm..." She trailed a hand on the wooden table in the middle, surprised by the lack of dust. "Not as dirty in here."

The lights flickered on and off, and Astrid looked up to see Taylor playing with the button light switch.

"What is this thing?" Taylor asked, pressing it again and again.

"It's an old fifties light switch- great grandpa had some in his house. You probably don't remember much, but just because those things are old, doesn't mean they don't work. Grandpa had one for years and it never failed on him."

"Does the whole house have these?"

"I don't think so- just the bottom half."

Taylor looked up- a bit fearfully. "O-oh…"

"Don't worry." Astrid grinned. "This is where we're living anyways. There is no way we need this entire mansion to live in." she looked back out at the dining room. "We should open a Boarding House!"

"No one would come!" Taylor exclaimed. "This place is rumored to be haunted- not exactly the best way to attract guests."

"Oh, come on…" Astrid shook her head. "You know as well as I do that ghosts do not exist."

"Yes they do! Gobber was telling me all about them-"

"Heh, Gobber is Gobber, he'll tell you anything he thinks you'll believe."

"No, no, no…" Taylor side stepped the table and came to stand by Astrid. "He said that there've been rumors and tales- all the way from the 1910's! How there's a ghost here, with glowing green eyes and large protruding teeth, ready to devour your soul without a moment's notice-"

"Oh Tay." Astrid sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose with her fingers. "And you believe all of this?"

"Yes… lots of neighbors confirmed it!"

"It's a legend, Taylor." Astrid said firmly. "Ghosts are not real. So stop freaking, and let's keep moving on."

Taylor huffed in annoyance but agreed to follow her sister to the next door in the dining room, one that took Astrid five minutes to find the key for.

"Do you think we have cell service here?" Taylor suddenly asked, pulling out her phone and quickly punching it with her thumbs. "Woah, impressive. Four bars!"

"Mhm…" Astrid murmured distractedly, still focused on trying to find the right key. "There must be a hundred doors in this house…" She muttered.

"Well, I can believe it." Taylor glanced about. "This place is gigantic. I even heard that there's a ball room!"

"I don't know if it's _that_ gigantic." Astrid laughed. "But there might be one upstairs…"

 _Finally_ , the key slipped in, and she pulled the door open to reveal a hallway, and what looked to be stairs at the end, but she couldn't completely tell given to the lack of light. She fumbled for a light switch, thanking God when she found one.

"I think this is just a shortcut from the upstairs floor to the dining room." Astrid mused, taking a few steps inside. "Yep, there are stairs back there going up. Second floor passage."

"Good, good, good… how about we… uh- close the door now?" Taylor whispered. "We haven't been upstairs yet."

Astrid sighed and pulled the door shut, not bothering to relock it since she did not want to fumble for five minutes searching for the right key.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're even a Hofferson. Fearless!.. You know?" Astrid laughed at Taylor's blush, but continued on back into the entry.

"Living area next." Astrid stated excitedly making a mad dash for the room beneath the stairs. "Wow, this staircase is huge…" She said, looking up at the mahogany wood above her. "Like… _huge._ "

"Like the rest of this place. I don't think we'll fine a normal sized thing anywhere." Taylor agreed, staring up in awe. "This place is very historic."

"That it is." Astrid pulled Taylor inside the next room, switching the light on to laminate the room in light- although several of the chandeliers on the walls weren't working- Astrid figured they were dead or broken bulbs.

The ceiling was tall in here as well, but not nearly as tall as the entry or dining room. It was probably around ten feet, with a white painted ceiling that looked to carry a unique design. It was beautiful, and not too glam glam that it was almost overbearing, but evenly distributed. Not too much, not too little.

And towards the middle of the room was too settee's, the old ones on those studded legs. There were small tables beside the settee's, and two large chairs at the end of the room between two large bay windows. Astrid hurried forward to open the curtains, letting the natural sunlight fill the room.

"Look at that clock!" Astrid explained, scrabbling off the dusty pillows of the window to the large face clock, wondering if it still worked. "Don't you have to crank something to get it started..?"

"I think so." Taylor mused, coming up beside her to fumble behind the clocks face. "Ha! Found it!" She called out, giving it a few sharp twists until it began ticking cheerfully.

"I am in love with this place." Astrid said happily, turning and beaming at the room. "This room is my favorite! It's not too big, not too small, not too glammy, not too plain… it's perfect!" she ran a hand along the top of one of the settee's, noting how this too didn't have as much dust on it. Probably the lower ceilings or something. "I call this… our work room!" She dubbed with a smile. "Comfy, huh?"

"Yeah… yeah it is…" Taylor agreed reluctantly. "So, is that all?"

"Sis, we still have three floors to explore." Astrid laughed. "And we still have one more room down here to look at too."

Back out to the entry they went, Astrid dragging Taylor along until they made it to the door on the right. This one also had a lock, and Astrid quietly cursed as she fumbled to find the right one.

"Nope… not this… ha!" She twisted the key and pushed the door open, hand going to the wall to turn the lights on. It lit the room, and she realized with a little laugh that this was a music room.

"Taylor! Just your place…" She stepped inside, pushing the curtains open to let more light stream in, displaying the Grand Piano and an empty stand that was meant to hold instruments. Astrid went to the piano, letting her fingers drum a few keys to see how well it was tuned.

"Not bad…" She shrugged; she'd played on worse. "Now…" She pulled out her flashlight, clicking it on and off with a sneaky smile. "The second floor!"

"Second floor?" Taylor murmured. "B-but… this floor suits me just fine. It's nice and open and- and has _lights_ …"

Astrid grabbed Taylor's arm, not letting her finish her sentence before dragging her to the stairs, where her sister refused to budge.

"Let's stay down here!" She called, hugging the stair railing tightly to keep from moving. "Please!"

Astrid let go and huffed in annoyance. "Fine! Then I will just go without you…" She began to trot up the stairs, hearing the scramble of feet behind her. She smirked, already knowing that her sister wouldn't let herself be left behind and alone in the eerie mansion.

"Wait for me!" She called, but Astrid just continued trotting up the stairs until she reached the topmost step, breathing a bit heavily from the exertion. There were probably over twenty steps…

She turned to face the doors while she waited for Taylor to catch up, and she mused as to which one to open first. She resolved for the double doors in the middle, pulling out her keys once more to find one for the lock.

Taylor stumbled to a halt beside her, breathing heavily and doubling over so as to catch her breath. "Good… grief…" She gasped. "Why so… so many stairs?"

"Dang it!" Astrid explained with a yelp, wiping her injured thumb against her jeans. "Pinched my finger on these keys…"

"Hm, these are quite the doors." Taylor fingered the white painted wood. "It's actually pretty smooth- and not covered in dust like you'd think it would be."

"I noticed that too." Astrid agreed, looking up from her search. "Some of the rooms aren't as dusty either. Like, the piano was hardly dusty at all, while the rest of the room was covered in it. Or the living area, which wasn't too bad either. But then-"

"You're just trying to freak me out!" Taylor explained, giving her sister a light punch in the arm. "You are evil…"

Astrid laughed, letting it die out as her tone deepened, "But… no, seriously. Didn't you notice? I wonder if it has something to do with the lower ceilings… and where is this stupid key!?"

"Maybe it's not locked?" Taylor suggested, Astrid freezing in mid key shift to glare at her sister.

She gave the handle a tug, pushing it open. "See! I just need to..." Her voice trailed off when the doors swung open. "Oh come on…" she muttered, while Taylor smirked.

She clicked on her flashlight, pushing both doors open before carefully venturing inside. Taylor added her flashlight as well, letting them see with a gasp that Taylor had been correct, there was a ballroom.

"Woah…" Astrid gaped, flicking her flashlight about. "This is amazing…"

"Hey… there's a switch here!" Taylor said excitedly. She quickly flipped it, sending a large chandelier in the middle of the room aglow.

The two gaped and stared at the sight, amazed that something so… majestic as a ballroom was in _their home_. The ballroom wasn't huge, A little smaller than a gym, but it was still impressive. And they found themselves standing right in the entry, with a balcony extending over them.

"This is amazing…" Taylor whispered. "We have to have a dance! Just so we can use this room."

"Yeah… wow…" Astrid was still shocked by it, staring down at the marble looking floors in amazement. "Wow…"

Taylor laughed and was about to say more when there was a small crash towards the back room, causing both Astrid and Taylor to freeze in alarm. There was silence… almost a disturbing silence.

"What… what was that?" Taylor whispered fearfully, sounding much like a small child afraid of the dark.

Astrid stared towards the back of the room, where she knew the sound had taken place. She motioned for Taylor to follow as they made their way across the large high-ceilinged room, both trying to move as quietly as possible.

"Ast I'm scared…" Taylor whimpered pathetically. Astrid glared at her and silently hushed, motioning for silence.

Astrid stopped after going behind a bend, behind the fireplace. There was a small kitchenette, as well as a locked door that was most likely the steps she'd seen below in the dining room. She looked about, noticing pans on the floor from what most likely caused the noise.

"It was just these pots." Astrid sighed in relief, bending down to retrieve them and stack them neatly on a small stove against the large chimney. "Nothing to worry about. Must've grown unsteady or… or something."

"That… that cut twelve years off of my life." Taylor wheezed, hand over her heart as she closed her eyes tightly. "That… that was so scary…"

Astrid smiled and headed back into the empty room, doing a little twirl for emphasis. "We have to get the gang over here! They'd have a blast!"

"Blast to the past…" Taylor murmured in agreement. "But I'm still uneasy. Somehow, I doubt those pots tipped over on their own."

"You worry wart." Astrid teased, "It's fine! Nothing is wrong."

"I still thi-" There was the sound of scuttling and… and something that Astrid could've sworn sounded like a not so pleasant curse word. She frowned, while Taylor began quaking in her boots and her face paled dramatically.

"Don't faint on me." Astrid muttered, swiveling her flashlight about the room. "We have to find out what's making that noise. I have a feeling a bum snuck in or something."

"With all those locks!?" Taylor pointed out, but Astrid chose to ignore her. She stepped further back towards the other side of the chimney, jumping in shock and surprise when she caught sight of a flick of fabric and movement.

"I see you!" Astrid shouted, leaping forward. Whoever it was scrambled back behind the fireplace, jingling those pots again and sending them crashing. Astrid continued to chase after the form, while Taylor merely screamed from her place safely in the middle of the room.

"Come back here you bum!" Astrid shrieked, tossing her flashlight aside so she could run faster. The form ahead of her looked skinny and tall- with a shock of black hair but that was all she could tell from the view she was at. The guy was fast too, racing about as though he'd lived there his whole life.

"Stop it!" Astrid shrieked, picking up speed and gaining on runaway. "Taylor, help me!"

The guy was trying to run for the stairs or doors, and Astrid couldn't let that happen. Once he was out the doors, he could hide basically anywhere, and if he went up the stairs… she had no idea what was up there, so he'd be lost for sure. Especially if the doors were all unlocked.

Taylor was sobbing as she rushed to close the doors, then going to stand by the stairs. But since there were two staircases, the man merely swerved and tried to scramble for the other set. But in that sharp turn, he slipped on the slick floor and stumbled, giving Astrid just enough time to leap and tackle him to the ground.

"Haha!" She shouted in victory, arms wrapping tightly around his thin arms as she wrenched them behind his back. "I've got you! Taylor, get over here and give me a hand!"

Taylor rushed over while Astrid struggled to keep the writhing man captive. He was face down on the hard floor, Astrid sitting on his back and pressing against his arms to help keep him in place.

Taylor tossed her her jean's belt, which Astrid hurriedly used to tie the man's wrists. He continued to struggle, but had yet to say a word.

Astrid breathed heavily as she leaned back, flipping her messy hair out of her face in satisfaction. Hofferson's _never_ lose. "Alright, let's see who you are and what you've got to say for yourself."

She got off and rolled him over onto his back, startled by how young he looked. From the tall lean figure, she'd supposed he'd be a scruffy man in his thirties. But this guy looked to be in his late teens- somewhere around Taylor's age. He stared at them through bright green eyes, looking quite angry and upset.

"Well?" Astrid tapped her hand on the floor impatiently. "What're you doing here, and how long have you been here?"

"None of your business." The man growled, trying to roll over but failing when Astrid sat on his chest, keeping him in place. "Get… off…"

"Tell me why you're here, how long, and what you were trying to do."

"Escape?" the man stated sarcastically, flicking his eyes towards the door. "You know, so these strange people who suddenly move in won't try and kill me?"

"How long have you been here?" Astrid asked again.

"My whole life." The boy replied grudgingly, refusing to meet her eyes. "I've lived here my whole life, I've hunted for food, I don't have anywhere else to go, and I don't have family. So please… just let me go, so I can escape and no one will try and find me."

"You look like you're old enough for a job." Astrid said firmly. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen." He answered reluctantly. His eyes remained staring at the wall, but then he suddenly flicked them towards Astrid, giving a heavy sigh. "I just needed a place to stay. I tried getting a job, but I didn't… I didn't finish school, so no one really wants me, okay? So just- let me go, and I'll leave… but… my family- long time ago. The Haddock's? They used to live here. That's why I've been staying here. Kinda… kind of a historic meaning, you know?" He stared at her for a moment longer, before sighing heavily and looking away again, surprising Astrid by how defeated he looked. "Fine… fine…" He mumbled.

"Astrid…" Taylor whispered. Astrid looked up, eyes questioning why she was interrupting. "Um… you know... This place is huge…"

"Oh for the love of-" Astrid growled, standing up and dragging the boy up with her, holding onto him by the scruff of his black shirt. "You seriously think I'm naïve enough to let this strange man stay in our house? Are you crazy, Tay?"

She blushed. "No, I just thought-"

 _Oh no…_ Astrid's brain lit ablaze with fireworks when she realized the truth. She looked to the boy in her hold, who was looking extremely uncomfortable, then to her red-faced sister.

 _She has a crush on him… just great. I let him go, she whines and sobs for the rest of the week about it. I let him stay, she'll moon over him like a love-struck dog._

"Taylor…" Astrid marched over to her sister, dragging the poor boy with her. "None of this. Get that idea out of your head this instant, understood? What about Max anyways?"

"Max?" The boy asked, earning a swat on the head from Astrid at the interruption.

"But… Astrid, still…. He's homeless! And this place is gigantic, I'm sure there's room somewhere…" Taylor begged.

 _Oh my young and immature sister…_ Astrid sighed and facepalmed. But… then again, Taylor did have a point. The place was huge, probably had fifty rooms. Maybe she could give him the servants quarters and lock their bedroom doors… hm…

She looked at her sister again, noting the begging blue eyes and innocent gaze. She sighed heavily and nodded slightly, Taylor smiling in response before Astrid whirled around and came nose to nose with the frightened teen.

"Alright. You can stay if you want to, but that means you're going to follow the rules, and you're going to stay in the servants quarters-"

"C-could I stay in the west wing?" He asked carefully. "That's… that's where I've normally been sleeping and stuff. In a room over there- opposite side of the house. Past the ballroom…"

Astrid stiffened for a moment, before sighing and giving him a harsh glare. "Fine- but I need to look into it first. Understood? We're in charge…" She gestured to Taylor and herself, pausing and frowning before correcting herself. "Actually- I'm in charge. Anything you want to do, you have to run by me. Not Taylor, got that?" Taylor pouted, but Astrid ignored her, knowing if she let Taylor have say, the boy would have free reign of the house. She stared hard into his eyes, waiting for an answer.

He nodded quickly, gratefulness filling his green orbs as he slumped in relief. "Thank you… I promise, I won't be a bother. I know this house like the back of my hand too, so if you need a guide, I can help." He offered willingly, looking honest and like he meant the words. Astrid stared for a moment more, before nodding and releasing her hold on him, turning to unbuckle the belt around his hands.

"Alright. Show us the rest of the house- including the West Wing. Then we'll talk and figure this out."

The teen bit his lip, but nodded slowly. "O-okay… I promise. I won't do anything wrong."

"You better not. And if you even attempt to do anything with either of us." She gestured to herself, then Taylor. "Especially my sister- you're dead meat. Understood?"

He nodded, "I understand. I would never think to take advantage of you two… especially two women."

Astrid thought about giving him a punch for that- just _women!?_ Since when did that have anything to do with it!? But since he said it respectfully, she begrudgingly let it slide.

"Alright." She huffed, waving a hand before her. "Lead on- and remember! One wrong move-"

"I understand." The boy held his arms up in defeat. "I'll behave."

"Better." Astrid growled, before picking up her flashlight and switching it on and off to make sure it still worked. "Okay. Let's go-" She paused, sighing and turning around. "What's your name again?"

"Tom." He answered shortly, not offering a last name.

"Last name? Is it Haddock?"

Tom swallowed obviously, shifting from foot to foot nervously. "Uh… no. Just Tom."

Astrid eyed him suspiciously, but decided that that would do for now. She'd have to figure out his last name later on.

"I'm Astrid Hofferson, and that's my sister Taylor." She introduced shortly. "Now…" She waved the flashlight's beam towards the stairs. "Let's go see the West Wing."

* * *

 _Let me know what you think of this! :) See you next chapter if you think this looks interesting and like I should continue…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

 _Thirty stairs._ Astrid counted upon reaching the top. By her wild guess, the house probably had about a thousand stairs- or so it felt. They were endless.

She still had an arm on Tom's shoulder, making sure he didn't try and… grab a candle stick or something. She honestly wasn't entirely sure what he would do, and at this point her senses was kicking back in full gear and she swore she was going to call the cops as soon as she had him in a sturdy room.

She glanced at him again, cautious resolve melting a bit by his hunched-up posture and careful steps. He moved and only did things that she could see, his hands constantly in plain view. He kept his gaze downward for the most part, listening when she told him to back off or leave something alone. He was respectful, using the word "miss" or "ma'am", which normally Astrid would take as a taunt. But this young man said it respectfully. She had no idea why- but this kid just didn't remind her of the criminal she wanted him to be.

Taylor stayed her distance, taking in the appearance of the house instead. Astrid couldn't blame her, for even the _hallways_ were elegant. They had obviously seen better days, but even so the tall ceilings and rich- although dulled from dust- carpets were vibrant. Also, the candle holders that were placed along the walls with mirrors- it was as if she'd stepped right into an old 40's movie.

The walls were mostly undecorated- it looked like someone had come and taken those old artifacts with them. But there was an occasional mirror, or some old portrait of one person or another. At one, Astrid couldn't help but stop and stare at the large burly man painted on the canvas. He was like a mountain, with a huge red beard but gentle smile.

They came to a T in the hallways, and that's when Tom paused. Astrid stiffened instantly, but he merely gestured towards the right. "West Wing is that way." He said with a smile.

Astrid flicked her flashlight up on the wall, noticing a four-foot slim table backed against it with a pitcher and candlesticks. Above it hung a gigantic painting in thick gold frame, and both Astrid and Taylor gaped at the sight. It was _huge._

The painting portrayed four people, two adults and two kids. Astrid leaned forward and peered a bit closer, noticing the large man was the same man she'd seen in the portrait down the hall. Next to him was a thin woman with long brown/auburnish hair, pulled into braids wrapped in chord that looked like it reached well below her waist- perhaps to her knees. Astrid found that odd, for people in that time and culture always wore their hair up on the top of their head- most often in a bun or elegant up-do. But this woman looked like she wasn't one for traditionalism, for she was also wearing a loose shirt tucked into a leather riding skirt.

Two boys stood in front of their parents, the older one clearly taking after his mother. He had a similar jaw and smile, as well as her thin shape- or she thought anyways. Even for an eight-year-old he was skinny. But what drew her attention to that boy the most was his eyes. They were a bright green, alive with excitement and life. It was almost as though his eyes could speak volumes, without him ever saying a single word.

The younger was a tad bit shorter- nearly the same height, yet he was definitely the younger of the two. He had messy black hair and a toothy grin, and greenish grey eyes from what she could tell in the painting.

"Who are these people?" Taylor asked curiously.

Tom shuffled nervously, tilting his head to one side. "Ah, well- that's Stoick and Valka Haddock." He pointed out the two said persons, smiling softly. "Um, that's Thomas Haddock- I was named after him."

"I see the similarities. Your parents named you well." Taylor chimed in with a laugh. Astrid looked from Tom to the boy in the painting, knowing without a doubt that he was indeed related to the Haddock's… even _she_ couldn't deny that fact.

"And who's this?" Astrid aimed her flashlight at the older boy with the expressive eyes, once again finding herself wondering about his life story.

"That's… Hiccup Haddock." Tom's voice dropped low, and his face was tense. He coughed, before he went rigid. "Who is nothing important at the moment!"

Taylor and Astrid both stared at him in surprise, not understanding his quick outburst. He was once again shuffling nervously, eyes back on the painting.

"Eh- yeah. That's- so…" He stuttered, looking away and playing with the hem of his shirt awkwardly. "West Wing?"

"What's wrong with you?" Astrid asked. "If you're plotting-"

"I'm… nothing. Just that- I wish I had met them." He shrugged, his odd answer not calming Astrid's suspicion. If anything, it made her even more so.

Taylor moved on down the hall, while Tom followed. Astrid quickly glanced back at the painting, before dashing after the two teens heading on without her.

"How big is this house?" Taylor was asking, gazing up at the intricate ceiling pattern.

"Huge. Five stories- with attic- Twenty restrooms and thirty bedrooms. And of course, the Ball Room and living space." Tom explained. Astrid took up her vigil once again, hand gripping his shoulder tightly in a sharp reminder.

"Wow… how did they fill all that space?"

Tom laughed, "Most of the time they didn't. Only during the holidays when they held parties or reunions- Stoick Haddock was a big man in the industry world."

As interesting as this all was, Astrid had a hard time focusing on it. Her mind was scrambling for an answer for what to do in this awkward situation- let the kid stay or kick him out. Legally he could be on his own… but it looked like he'd been living alone for a while. Could he even survive in the outside world?

Her next thought was- hey, this was a huge mansion they were living in, she doubted he could find them- but that thought quickly diminished. This kid had been living there supposedly for years. He would know the place like the back of his hand. Big advantage.

"Astrid?"

She snapped her head up, staring at Taylor in question until the girl nodded. "West Wing." She stated.

Tom ducked under her and walked to one of the sturdy oak doors, tapping it with his foot. "This is my room." As soon as he pushed the door open Astrid grabbed Taylor and shoved her behind her- reflexes. She had no idea what this man might do, and sometimes being cautious was the best thing to be.

Tom quirked an eyebrow in amusement, but looked respectful as he opened the door wider. "You don't have to come in- it's a mess in her anyways. But I just want you to know… I don't have a weapon. None whatsoever if that's what you're worried about. You can search me and my room- I have no intention on hurting either of you." His eyes were serious, his smile gone and replaced with a sincere frown. "I just want to stay under a roof."

Taylor looked to Astrid, who glared back in return before motioning for her to stay in the dimly lit hallway. "Stay." She ordered sharply, before grabbing Tom's arm and pulling him into the room, tossing Taylor her flashlight as she slammed the door shut. The light shining through the windows lit the room brightly, but she had some choice words for the stranger that she did not want Taylor to hear- her innocent immature sister just did NOT understand…

"Listen." She hissed, fists in his jacket collar as she shoved him against the door. "I want you to know- if you stay here, there are conditions. You can't leave without telling me, and you can't explore the mansion as you wish. This-" She pointed sharply at the room "Is you home. It's the average size of an apartment- you'll survive. In the morning and evenings, you can come and get something to eat but only if you help out around the place."

Tom's dark green eyes were wide with fear, pupils wide and body limp. He nodded quickly, hand going to grab Astrid's wrists which still gripped his coat.

"I'm not finished." She growled menacingly. "You are to leave Taylor alone. Is that understood? One wrong move- one wrong _word_ \- and I'm calling the cops, got it?"

Tom gulped and squeaked an agreement, in which Astrid released her hold and let him drop to the floor. The boy grunted as he rolled over onto his hands and knees, scrambling to his feet.

Astrid was already rustling through the cloths and closets, keeping a close eye on Tom standing against the wall. After about ten minutes of scouring the room, no weapon or threat detected, soft knocking came at the door.

"Astrid?" Taylor muffled, "It's dark out here and creepy. Please let me in!"

Astrid looked to Tom, and gave a curt nod. He bit his lip nervously as he carefully opened the door, allowing Taylor to scuttle inside.

"Thank goodness- Ast why the heck did you leave me in the dark with only a flashlight!?" Taylor shuddered and rubbed her arms. "And is it just me or is it cold?"

"It's just you." Astrid replied. She stepped back, giving one last look about the room before deciding it safe. She clicked the ring of keys in her hand, heading towards the door with the others following close behind- or more specifically Taylor, that Fearful Hofferson.

"It _is_ cold." Taylor muttered, and Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Sis, you're imagining it. Now Tom." The boy jumped at her shrill exclaim. "Show us the rest of the West Wing."

He paused, but with another look at the firm Hoff he nodded slowly, moving carefully down the hall.

"All these rooms are empty." He said quietly. "Unlocked too, I think."

Astrid tested a doorknob to see if he was telling the truth, finding them just as he'd said. After glancing inside each, she saw them empty, with maybe one or two beds in each, or a dresser. Nothing of much interest or excitement.

The door across from Tom's room was the last on the hall stretch, and she distractedly tested the knob. She stopped, twisting it a bit harder and realizing with despair that it was locked. Great. Another locked door that she had to search for the key.

Tom coughed awkwardly. "Uh… that door has been locked since like… forever." He stumbled over the word "like", which Astrid found strange, "Never could find the key."

Astrid pulled out her ring, moaning while Taylor choked on a snicker. With a playful glare in her sister's direction, Astrid began ticking through the keys until she found one that resembled the doors key almost perfectly. She tried to fit it inside, but it got stuck half way.

She tried twenty more keys, but none worked on the large oaken door. She frowned and stepped back, stuffing the keys back into her pocket as she puckered her brow in unsettlement. This annoyed her… what the heck was in that room?

"You sure there's no key? Anywhere?" She had no clue why she was asking Tom- the most untrustworthy person there- but it was almost natural to ask the person who'd been living there the longest.

"I've never found it- because believe me, I'm just as curious as you are." Tom's gaze was on the floor, back leaning against the wall and hands folded before him. "I'm sure it's another empty room."

Astrid frowned, and glared at the door. "Irking."

"Come on, Astrid!" Taylor squeaked, voice filled with cover-up-happiness to scare away the fear. "Uh… we have a whole first floor to clean. Don't you think we should get to it?"

Astrid sighed and nodded in submission, but shot the door one last glare before heading back down the hall, grabbing both the flashlight and Tom's arm as she passed.

"Hey!" Tom yipped. "Uh-uh… I thought I lived in the West Wing?"

"And if you want a bed to sleep on and food to eat, you're going to help." Astrid replied deeply. "That was our agreement, right?"

Tom bit his lip but nodded. She tromped back down the hallways, amazed she remembered the way back without trouble. By the time they reached the Ballroom, Tom was walking alongside her without needing to be dragged, and Taylor followed closely.

On the entryway railing, Astrid shut the Ballroom doors and turned about with a deep breath. "Okay, we should find a place to sleep tonight."

"How about just in the Dining room for the night?" Taylor suggested. "Tomorrow we can finish up and clean some rooms."

"There is the master." Tom piped up, gesturing towards the Dining. "It's normally the "extra" room of the mansion, sometimes used by the head housekeeper. It's huge, and has more than enough room for the two of you."

Astrid a Taylor glanced at each other, not remembering seeing anything resembling what Tom was describing. But Astrid supposed she could give it a look over, so she grabbed Tom's arm again and began dragging him down the stairs, Taylor skipping along behind.

"Where?"

"Servants quarters." Tom answered with a whine. "Please let go of my arm- I'm starting to lose circulation."

"Oh, stop complaining." Astrid snorted with a small smile. He really did sound like a child at times, and she was beginning to see him as some immature younger brother- he reminded her a bit of Taylor. He was becoming less and less intimidating as the hours wore on.

"Right!" Tom exclaimed, and Astrid turned sharply through a swinging door off the Dining. They were in the hall, and Astrid spotted the said room instantly. It was the first on the right side, so she paused and jingled the keys till she found the correct one, slipping it into the lock and giving it a sharp twist.

"Oh!" She murmured at the sight. It was huge, quite majestic for a room in the servant's quarters. A large four poster bed was on a platform in the middle, and in one corner was a giant wardrobe. Baskets and another wardrobe were scattered around the room for use, and thankfully there was electricity to be switched on and off.

"This should do." Astrid nodded and pushed the door open wider, tugging Tom inside while Taylor wandered in grinning at the sights.

"I get the bed!" She called, shooting a teasing smile in Astrid's direction. "Floor for you!"

"That bed is huge." Astrid replied, "Don't you think we'll both fit?"

Taylor flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, "Pfft, fine, but I call the right side."

"What's the difference?" Astrid said in amusement. Tom coughed awkwardly behind her, and both girls turned, having slightly forgotten he was there.

"Tom, you go and get some hot water." Astrid instructed, grabbing him by the scruff of his coat so she could pull him menacingly closer. "Got it? Nothing else, don't try any-"

"I get it!" Tom squeaked, not even bothering to struggle as he nodded fiercely.

"Hurry. It's already three and we haven't even started yet." Astrid shoved him out the door, pulling it shut behind her and letting out a deep sigh of relief. "Okay, grab the covers and sheets and let's see what condition that mattress is in."

"Probably rotting." Taylor crinkled her nose. "But maybe we could flip it?"

Astrid peeled some of the sheets away, prodding the mattress with her finger tips. "Oh, wow. It's… actually not as terrible as I thought it was. It does have springs though, so might be rather prickly."

"I can live with that." Taylor jumped onto the bed, a cloud of dust poofing up about her. With a sneeze, she stepped away waving her hand in front of her nose. "But they do need a washing."

"Nah, we'll do that tomorrow. I brought some clean ones in the car- along with sleeping bags. Didn't know what I was getting myself into." Astrid rolled her shoulders and cracked her knuckles. "Time to get this room in livable… decency."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Decent living quarters." Astrid replied. "Come on! Let's find a mop and rags- there must be something we could tear up that'll do."

"These curtains?" Taylor gave the said item a little shake, more dust lifting. "Erm." She hastily pushed the window open, laughing as she waved a pillow to allow the dust to escape. "We bought a sand box."

Astrid grinned, before opening the door and heading back down the hall. "I'm going to explore the storage closet and find some rags to clean this place up- and you go grab the vacuum from the car."

The two gathered the needed supplies, Tom returning not much later with two buckets of sloshing water. All evening they scrubbed the room until it practically shown with cleanliness, and Astrid even had some time to unpack her cloths. They had mutually agreed that Taylor would sleep across the hall from the current room, where they'd both sleep that night. Tomorrow they'd tackle cleaning that one, along with the kitchen and living.

Astrid escorted Tom to his room, reminding him firmly that the rules were to be followed, to which he agreed meekly. Convinced that he wouldn't try and kill them in the night, Astrid hurried back to their shared rooms, making sure to lock the servant's quarters doors- just in case.

She entered her bedroom with a sigh of exhaustion, flipping the large (and heavy) ring of keys onto the dresser, along with emptying her pockets.

"Is there another outlet in her besides the one by the door?" She queried her sister, looking about for a place to plug in her phone.

"Right behind the dresser, kinda in the middle of the wall." Taylor replied from her place on the bed, brushing her hair.

Astrid pushed her charger into the outlet, placing her phone onto the dresser. She pulled open the drawers and grabbed her pajama's, retreating to the bathroom to get changed.

"You know, this place is much better then what I thought it would be." Astrid said before jumping onto the freshly made bed.

Taylor paused, before grumbling in agreement. "Yes, I thought it would be much worse."

Astrid rolled onto her stomach, yawning loudly and blinking tiredly. "Tay, I'm tired. Turn off the lights would ya?"

Taylor tossed the brush onto the bedside table as she crawled out of bed, trotting over to the door and pushing the light switch. Astrid rolled under the covers, as Taylor dove into bed beside her and did the same.

Astrid rolled her eyes with a smile, amused by her sister's childish antics. "'Night, Tay."

"No 'good night'?" She whispered frightfully.

Astrid just smirked in the darkness, and allowed herself to drop off to sleep.

…

Taylor's phone alarm rang loud and clear next morning at seven, Astrid jumping up with a whoop and dashed to get dressed. Taylor moaned loudly and pulled the covers over her head, whining about the early wake up call.

"Sis, come on! There's so much to do- you can't spend the whole day in bed." Taylor groaned in reply.

Astrid pulled on a hoodie sweater and jeans, grabbing her comfy tennis as well, although she wasn't one who wore shoes around the house on a daily basis. But cleaning… she'd rather half something on her feet to keep her from walking on who-knows-what.

She straightened up and went to grab the ring of keys, finding a clip to fasten them to her jeans, making it easier to move about hands free. She quickly ran the brush through her hair, piecing it into a loose braid before tying a blue bandanna about her head, keeping her face free of most of her wayward hair.

She reached for her phone, pausing when she found it missing, the chord remaining where it had been, but her phone was gone. She frowned and looked under her small make-up bag, frowning deeper when the phone was still nowhere to be found.

She peered behind the dresser and bookcase, beginning to be alarmed at the disappearance of her cell. She quickly looked about some more, before looking to Taylor's shape on the bed and voicing her concerns.

"Tay, did you take my phone?"

"Mm, nuh."

"I can't find it."

Taylor's head peaked out from above the pillow, eyes hazy and expression sleepy, "Where did you have it last?"

"On the dresser, remember? It was charging…"

Taylor shoved herself into a sitting position, looking puzzled, "Well… maybe it dropped to the floor?"

"I've scoured this bedroom! It's spankin' clean, and I can't find it anywhere." Astrid wrung her hands worriedly, before frowning and marching to the door. She hastily unlocked it, frowning deeper at this new sign.

"The door is still locked." She muttered. "What the heck- but it has to be Tom."

"I doubt Tom would take your phone." Taylor mumbled, swinging herself out of bed and stretching lazily. "You probably misplaced it- like usual."

"Can you try and call it?"

Taylor picked up her phone and swiped her password, pausing and going still as they waited.

Not a sound.

"Welp." Taylor stood and shuffled to the door.

Astrid swung the door open and marched out into the hall, fuming angrily as she hastily unlocked the hall door as well.

"Astrid!?" Taylor called after her, grabbing a sweater to pull over her bare shoulders as she rushed after her sister. "Astrid, what're you doing?"

"Having a word with our guest!" She huffed. "Tom took my phone, he's the only one here."

Taylor paused, fear flashing across her face as it dawned on her. "…or… if it _wasn't_ him…"

"Stop it, Tay, and face a true fact. Tom took my phone, and I'm darned mad about it." Astrid snapped, running up the stairs of the entry and grabbing the Ballroom doors, swinging them open. "TOM GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" she shrieked, choking on the loud words.

"Don't hurt yourself." Taylor snorted behind her. "But I still don't think-"

Astrid heard a door slam above her, and waited patiently as the sound of scuffling feet sounded on the staircase. Tom stumbled off the steps, still hurriedly pulling on a jacket and trying to straighten his messy black hair.

"Whah- what is it?"

"My phone." Astrid hissed. "I want my phone this instant."

He blinked in confusion, shaking his head and extending his hands in gesture, "Your phone? I… I didn't… I don't even know what it looks like! Honest, I never touched it-"

"It's missing, and you're the only one that would've taken it."

Tom blinked again, going still for a few seconds before shaking his head. "No, I… I'm being truthful I never touched it. Honest. I have no idea where it could be… but I can definitely help you look for it…"

Astrid growled and made a move closer, but Taylor gripped her arms before she could make way. "Stay level headed, Ast." She whispered. "Look, he didn't take it. He might not even know what a cell phone is, seeing as how he's been a hermit for years. And… both doors were locked."

"He knows this place better than we do. He probably knows a way in." Astrid hissed. "I don't trust him!"

Tom stuttered to defend himself, eyes wide and frantic. "P-please… I didn't take it. I have no idea where they could be! It… it wasn't me."

Astrid closed her eyes and took in a few shuddering breaths to try and get her nerves under control. She looked up, sighing before nodding sharply towards the entry. "We have cleaning to do." She muttered.

Tom looked regretful as he shuffled passed them, while Taylor just patted her sisters arm comforting. "We'll find it, Astrid. Probably while we're cleaning." She reassured.

"I hope so." Astrid sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "The last thing I need to deal with is a missing phone."

Taylor smiled sympathetically, before making her way down the stairs towards the dining room. Astrid sighed again, then followed, wondering which story to believe…

And if she'd ever see her dang phone again.

* * *

 _I'm so sorry for the week late update! My computer's battery has not been working the past few days, so writing anything over 1k words has been extremely difficult. But here you are, reviews are lovely. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

The entire day was spent cleaning and dusting, which surprisingly, with all three of them working with only stopping for meals, the work was quick doing. Not long until the kitchen and dining were scrubbed till they shone, while Tom went about and vacuumed and dusted the higher places of the room. The hardest part was getting the chandeliers, which were coated in a thin layer of dust. Once removed, it shone and the lights were brighter, especially when they added a few new lightbulbs.

Astrid worked in the living area next, clearing out all the sheets and vacuuming the furniture off. It was the hardest room to do, for there was more fabric chairs and what-not that took the dust even more, not like the hard wood floors and tables of the other rooms.

It was late evening when Astrid deemed the room livable, as Taylor had also done for the near empty music room. Thomas was still cleaning the entry, so both girls jumped in to help finish it up, and before long the five main rooms of the first level were cleaned.

"Hm, a job well done." Astrid grinned and motioned for the others to follow her into the kitchen, where she used Taylor's phone to order pizza and fries. A half hour later they were all munching on their late supper, from which afterwards Taylor hurried off to clean her own room, while Astrid lead Tom back to his room.

They paused by the door, where Astrid gave him one final look over, wondering if any trace of guilt could be found. Her phone was still missing, and she was still suspicious. But the boy merely looked exhausted and dirty, hair array and eyes half lidded.

"G'night?" he mumbled, fumbling for his door handle.

Astrid grabbed his arm, the boy flinching and looking up worriedly. She looked away, sighing before letting her hand drop to swing at her side.

"I want to apologize." She said hastily, gesturing softly with her hand. "I haven't been the friendliest to you, but… it is hard when you show up and a strange man is living in your house." He opened his mouth to speak, but she held up a hand for silence. "But there's truly no excuse for my behavior. I'm sorry, and thank you for all your help today." She cleared her throat, before looking down at her shoes. "As I said, I've been cruel and thoughtless, and today you've proved that you're capable of your keep."

Tom remained silent for a few moments longer, before he looked up and quirked a smile, green eyes sparkling. "Your welcome, and thank you for letting me stay and… and giving me a chance. I won't let you down, I promise." His face lost all traces of happiness, replaced with sorrow as he eyes fell. "And I am awfully sorry about your phone, I do hope you find it soon."

Astrid nodded, watching Tom carefully for any signs of dishonesty. But again, she found none, so let it slide and tried to forget. "Goodnight, Tom, see you in the morning for breakfast."

"Goodnight, miss."

She was just about to turn around and head back to her room, but at this goodbye she spun back around. "Astrid. You can call me Astrid."

He blinked owlishly, but nodded. "O-oh… well, goodnight… _Astrid._ "

"Goodnight."

With that she spun around and began to make her way down the hall, pausing at the end to glance back, catching sight of Tom disappearing into his room, door clicking shut when he closed it.

 _I still can't quite…_ Astrid shook her head, warding off the rest of the thought. No, Tom had proved today that he was of great help and service, and followed the rules well. She'd just leave well enough alone for the time being.

She trotted back down the hall, using her flashlight to find her way to the Ballroom. She rushed down the stairs onto the marble floor, taking time to do a little twirl before hurrying back towards the doors.

She heard a sound, her hand hovering over the knobs. She turned back around, peering through the darkness to try and catch sight of the rat that most likely was scuttling about searching for food. She flicked her flashlight about, but caught no signs.

"Odd." She whispered, double clicking her flashlight for a brighter lens.

The sound came again, as a soft whisper, almost like a hum. She narrowed her eyes, the sound making chills crawl up and down her spine, fear beginning to tinge her heart.

"Tay..?" She whispered loudly. "Taylor, if that's you, I'm gonna skin you alive." She hissed, flashing the light about some more. No figures, and no more sounds.

She waited a few seconds more, and finally her fear fell away when nothing more became of it. She shrugged and hastily pulled the doors open, ducking into the dimly lit entry, lights flooding in from the dining area.

"Hey, Astrid, that you?" Came Taylor's voice floating through the doorways. "I seem to have lost the sheets. Know where any are?"

 _Great, more lost items._ Astrid thought, beginning to grow worried. It couldn't be Tom this time, for certain. She'd been with him the entire time.

She hastened past the table and into the servant's quarters, skidding to a stop with a roll of her eyes when she noticed the bundle of blankets sitting outside her door. She picked them up and hauled them into Taylor's newly cleaned room, dumping them onto the bed.

"Did you even look, Taylor?" Astrid teased, tossing a pillow at her sister. "Right there- in the hall."

Taylor picked up the pillow and glared playfully. "I did too, for your information. But I try not to think too hard when something goes missing. Especially when someone else isn't around."

Astrid bit her lip and decided to keep her little… secret of what happened in the ballroom quiet. She had intended to give her sister a hard time about it, perhaps to tease her playfully, but now she double thought it over. If she did so, Taylor would probably end up sleeping in Astrid's room again, or worse, be so suspicious as to leave. So she merely nodded with a smile, covering up true feelings

"You all good then?"

Taylor paused, hands slowing until they hung above the bed. But with a heavy sigh she nodded, motioning towards the doorway. "If I come crawling into bed with you tonight, don't be surprised."

Astrid grinned and shook her head, "I won't be."

She escaped to her room, a small pillow flying after her. She laughed pleasantly before opening her door and slipping inside, clicking the switch to lighten the room.

After gathering her pajamas and some clean underclothes, she went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. It felt nice to feel the clean water against her dirty skin, grimy from a hard day's work. The only thing amiss she noticed was that the water refused to get any hotter than lukewarm, which wasn't too horrible. It was better than having to take a shower in ice-cold water. But she'd have to remember to call someone out to take a look at the water heater.

She jumped out of the shower and scurried to get dressed, hastily brushing out her slightly kinky blonde hair, braiding it to one side for some hopes of curls in the morning. With that she padded out of the bathroom, tossed her wet towel and dirty clothes in a pile by the door, then climbed into bed.

She stared up at the ceiling, the prospect of sleeping alone normally not bothering her. But today, it felt suspiciously odd and… _quiet_ , without someone else in the room. Or maybe it was the whispers from earlier in the ballroom, she couldn't be sure. All she knew was that it felt eerie, and for a short dashing moment she seriously thought about going to Taylor's room and sleeping with her.

 _Nope, nope, nope._ That wouldn't do. Taylor would freak out for certain, especially since Astrid had been so strong willed the previous two days about the matters of hauntings.

So with a firm set of her jaw, Astrid rolled over and stared at the wall, determined not to let these childish fears get the best of her.

With those thoughts, she eventually drifted off into a restless sleep.

…

 _Beep, bleep! Beep, bleep! Beep, ble-_

Astrid slammed her hand on top of the alarm clock, effectively shutting the annoying thing up. She glared at its face through half open eyes, not pleased to be woken after finally getting some peaceful rest only a few hours before. She growled but rolled out of bed, stumbling to her dresser to dig out some clothes.

It was nearly seven by the time she exited, bright eyed and ready for the day after getting dressed in clean clothes and having pulled her hair back into a loose and messy braid (her hair was being extra rebellious, go figure) with a leather headband over her forehead to keep the most of it in place.

She walked to Taylor's room, rapping her knuckles against it to hopefully wake her sister. When a moan came as a reply, she knew she'd succeeded.

"Get up, Tay! We've got more work to do." She called, ear pressed against the wood to catch whatever remark Taylor had in store.

"Kill it." Taylor murmured grouchily.

Astrid shook her head with a smile, then marched down the hall and past the dining into the entry. She hesitated at the steps, but remembered her thoughts of the previous night, so struck on with more vigor and determination.

"TOM!" she shouted through the ballrooms doors. "GET UP, IT'S MORNING!" she stumbled back and rubbed her throat, noting that it would probably be a good idea to get a loudhailer.

There was the sound of frantic pattering feet from above, and not much later the doors swung open to reveal a sloppily dressed Tom, whose hair was array and face sleepy.

"So early?" He moaned, rubbing his face with his hands. "The suns hardly up!"

"Stop your whining." Astrid rolled her eyes and swung around, trotting down the stairs. "We get to clean the ballroom today- and if we have time we can vacuum the halls to your room, too."

"Yay…" Tom cheered gloomily. "I'd rather sleep." He muttered under his breath, stumbling after her.

"I agree, I vote for rebellion." Taylor grouched from the doorway, still in her pjs. "But ballroom will be fun, at least. Maybe we could do some dancing? We even have a dude!"

Tom paled, and Astrid couldn't help but snort in laughter.

"Know how to dance, my man?" Astrid teased in a high pitched, extra girly voice.

"Oh please…" He groaned, sending the two girls into a laughing fit.

Astrid straightened herself out, smiling all the same. "Alright, but first things first. Food."

They all walked to the kitchen, where Taylor made coffee and Tom slumped in one of the kitchen chairs, still looking like he wasn't entirely awake. Astrid meanwhile called Sven's Corner, where she ordered a homemade breakfast delivery of pancakes and hash browns.

"We should… probably do some grocery shopping today or something." Taylor deduced after going through the empty cupboards.

"Yes, but first we have to figure out if that antique of a fridge still works." Astrid pointed out, glancing over at the bulky piece of fifties equipment. At least it was white, and not the mint green or muddy orange that many others had been during that time period.

Breakfast was a quick and quiet affair, until they finally had dishes put away and food thrown out. They gathered the cleaning tools, more mops then the day before, and hastened to the ballroom, where they all instantly jumped to work.

It was around noon when the floor was washed clean, and the walls and windows were dusted or washed. Tom was finishing up with the chandelier, which handily had a rope from a little room on the fourth floor, allowing it to be lowered or heightened.

"It's beautiful!" Taylor praised, clapping her hands giddily. "I wish there was a music player- looks like the only music provided back in the days would've been an orchestra." She pointed towards the small platform against the wall. What she said was probably true.

Astrid nodded thoughtfully. "Maybe we could get some small speakers under the balcony or something- where they aren't seen. I hate to ruin old things with modern day electronics."

Tom stepped back from the chandelier then, dusting his hands off as he eyed it professionally. "Clean as a whistle! And new bulbs…" He motioned for them to switch the light on, and once done the chandelier practically shown.

"Beautiful!" Astrid admired with a smile. "Perfect job, Tom, thank you."

He looked to her, grinning proudly under the praise, like a boy would to his mother. Taylor hummed, also grinning.

"Does this mean you trust the poor boy now?" Taylor asked, jabbing her elbow into her sister's ribs.

Rubbing her side, Astrid replied, "Not entirely, but we're getting there."

Tom disappeared back up the stairs to lift the chandelier back to its designated spot, leaving the girls to dance and twirl for fun. Astrid ended up tripping on her own feet, landing with uncontrollable giggles on her rear.

Taylor, who'd always been the better dancer of the two, danced expertly across the shiny floor, twirling and humming as she went.

"Wonderful, sis!" Astrid called, clapping. "You need a man though. Maybe we could talk Tom into dancing with you."

Taylor froze, cheeks reddening and eyes sparkling. "Think he would?" She whispered, as though frightful of the answer.

"If you ask him nicely." Astrid teased.

"Ask me?" Tom called, trotting down the steps. "Ask me what?"

Taylor laughed, then twirled her hand elegantly and said in a pish-posh voice, "If you would dance with me, kind sir?"

He laughed nervously, side stepping around her. "I… I can't dance."

"Sure you can! It's not hard- especially the box waltz. Come on." She pleaded, pulling a puppy eye pout. "Please?"

Tom looked to Astrid, who merely crossed her arms and smirked.

"Fine." He huffed, taking her hand in his and placing hesitating, as though not quite certain where the other went. "But… you're gonna have to show me. I don't know the first things about dancing."

"Okay…" Taylor set his hand on her waist, showing him how to hold her hand. "Next, you merely step your right leg back, let your left slide to your left… like that. I'll follow, see? Then you slide your left forward, right to the right, repeat!"

With a few clumsy stumbles, along with rambled apologies and the stepping on feet, Tom had the movement down fairly well. Astrid took Taylor's phone and brought up some slow music, making it easier for them to dance smoothly.

Tom was focused on not getting the steps messed up, while Taylor tried to make it easier for him by giving an occasional direction or suggestion. Astrid watched in the background, humming and swaying as she watched.

The song ended, and the two stepped away from each other, both a little red faced from the exertion, as well as embarrassed- especially Tom, for he instantly withdrew his hand that was settled on her waist.

"Thank you for the dance." He said smoothly, ducking a bow that sent Taylor into snorts of laughter. Tom grinned boyishly, flashing them both smiles.

"Alright, time for some vacuuming…" Astrid paused, then pulled her car keys from her pocket, tossing them to Taylor who caught them easily. "You want to run into town and get some grocery's? Try not to get any refrigerated items- although you could get some eggs for in the morning."

Taylor nodded and gave a short goodbye as she left the room, leaving only Tom and Astrid to finish the cleaning.

"Alright, Tom…" Astrid stared at the boy for a moment, noticing how he appeared slightly nervous. "I'm going to trust you, alright?"

The poor guy looked doubly nervous, fingers twitching and eyes widening.

"I'm going to have you dust off and wash the banister of the balcony." She gestured to said steps that sloped above her. Tom blinked, then let out a sigh of relief with a small smile.

"Why is that-"

"The thing is, I'll be vacuuming the halls. So you better watch yourself and not try to steal anything- or touch anything for that matter. Besides the balcony." She waved a finger threateningly. "Understood?"

"Yes." He squeaked. "Thanks, Astrid."

She tossed him a bucket and some rags, nodding in acknowledgement. "I'll just be doing the halls to you room, and we can dust later if they need it- I noticed some of the mirrors and tables could really use a rag."

She departed, suspicious and not fully trusting the boy but finding it necessary to give him the small test. This would let her know if he was indeed sincere, or if he was just there to wait for their guard to let down before attacking them and stealing them blind.

Again, she had a hard time imagining Tom doing such things, but who knew? Maybe his entire figure was just a trick- his boyish innocence and honesty. Only time would tell, and during that time, she'd have 911 handy.

She began vacuuming after the first door that exited the ballroom. Luckily for her, that area had a window, but further on it grew black from lack of electricity. So once pacing further down, she was forced to click on her flashlight.

The vacuum bumped into something that clicked, making Astrid focus her beam on the item. She frowned when nothing appeared, making her glance suspiciously about the hallway.

She continued on, only to hear a similar sound- something like a yelp- that nearly scared her out of her wits. She instantly stopped what she was doing and turned off the vacuum, flashing her light about in desperate attempts to spot something… _living._

The sound hadn't sounded human- at all, which frightened her ever so slightly. Yet… it sounded more like an animal. A dog perhaps, when someone stepped on its paw.

After scanning the perimeter of the entire hall and finding nothing out of the ordinary, Astrid resumed her work, watching carefully for any more signs of… _anything._ She wasn't even sure what she was looking for at this point.

She felt something tickle her cheek, and that was enough. She slammed her foot on the vacuum pedal, turning it off once more as she swung around, flashlight flicking over every object in search of the mystery. She noticed she was near that table beneath the portrait of the man… Stoick. Yes, that was his name.

She stared at the man, wondering if he was the cause of all of this. His ghost?

She grit her teeth and shook her head. She was crazy, since when did she believe in spirits? It was all in her head. Her mind was playing tricks on her.

 _"Astrid…"_

Great.

Astrid whirled around, trying to find the source of the voice. It was whispery, and undefinable. Emotion and toneless, so as she couldn't even tell if it was a man's voice or a woman's. It was like a breath, that repeated itself several more times through the halls.

"Y-yes..?" She called back, voice echoing. "Who… who's there?"

" _Astrid…"_

She bit her lip, gnawing on it as fear began to creep up her spine. She took a tentative step forward, not sure what to expect.

She halted when a whisper came from against the wall- near the table. She whipped around, eyes widening as she stared in disbelieve.

Her phone sat on the tabletop, where moments before there was nothing.

She looked about, before hesitantly stepping forward and picking up her phone, staring at it in disbelief and slight horror. She clicked the screen. It was dead.

"H-h-hello?" She whispered, yet her voice still carried a quiet echo.

The whispers came again, from further down. Astrid turned and stared, feeling her knees quaking. She'd never been so… _afraid_ … in all her life.

Astrid _Fearless_ Hofferson… afraid..? Hofferson's feared nothing! How could she afraid of something that most likely didn't exist? Yet here she stood, quaking in her shoes and voice quivering.

And she didn't give a hoot.

She swallowed thickly, turning back to the table in a mixture of confusion and shock. She blinked, realizing with curiosity how something else was sitting on the table now.

She flicked her flashlight up, the object twinkling and glittering under it. It was of worn metal, design light and delicate, yet sturdy.

It was a key.

"O-okay..?" she picked it up, waiting for the whispery shadow of a voice to pick up once more. But after moments, nothing happened.

Her head snapped up, and her eyes widened. She already knew, _she knew._ This key belonged to the room across from Tom's. The only room in the house without a key.

Without a moment's hesitation, curiosity and adrenaline rushing through her, she dashed down the hall towards the West Wing. Upon reaching the hall of doors, she skidded to a stop, and stared up at the large oak door.

She looked back at the knob, took a deep breath, and slipped the key inside. It fit perfectly, but now to see if it would unlock-

 _click._

She closed her eyes, tried not to overthink what she was doing… for literally anything could lie beyond the door. A pile of dead bodies? For whatever reason, that was the first thing that appeared in her mind's eye.

Before she could chicken out, she pushed the door open.

Nothing happened after a minute of standing there, fists clenched and eyes squeezed shut, so she hesitantly peered through her eyelashes. She gave a little gasp at the sight, not expecting what she saw.

The room was large, a giant four poster bed in the middle, with two bay windows on either side. That was all she could generally see, although she caught sight of other pieces of furniture, as well as what looked to be a wall of books.

She carefully stepped across the hard-wooden floor of the room, till she came to the windows. She found the tasseled string easily, and pulled, the drapes parting and letting the afternoon sun shine through.

"Wow…" She breathed, eyes fixed on the West side of the room. The entire wall was a bookshelf, covered in books of every kind. Some were obviously older than others, more worn and beginning to fall apart, while others looked like they were in perfect condition. Astrid was surprised by the lack of dust that covered them, some only having a barely see through layer.

On the far left and right of that part of the room, were two large overstuffed chairs, the one nearest to Astrid the one nearest to the window. In the middle, right in front of the bookshelves, was a small desk, littered with papers and open books.

Astrid spared the other part of the room a mere glance, for it wasn't nearly as astounding as the West side. It had only a dresser and mirror, but upon a second more closer look, Astrid spotted a portrait.

She walked to it, curiously looking at the picture of a young man- he looked to be near nineteen or twenty- hugging a small black puppy. It was a touching painting, one that portrayed the action well. It looked like the puppy was squirming, it's tongue on its holder's cheek. The young man had messy and slightly longish auburn hair, with a sharp jaw and lopsided, gap tooth smile, yet somehow it only managed to make him look more attractive. From what she could tell from the portrait, he looked lean, but not thin or scrawny.

The biggest thing that caught her attention… were his eyes. They were those bright, vibrant green orbs from the painting down the hall of the Haddock family.

Without a doubt, this was Hiccup Haddock's room.

She turned back to the desk, hesitantly walking around it as she tried to catch what the papers said. She didn't wish to touch anything, not knowing what would happen if she did so, and yet her curiosity was getting the best of her.

There were sketches, clearly. Lots and lots of sketches. Some doodles of a black dog, others full fledge drawings with more detail then she thought could possibly come from a pen and pencil.

The air seemed to move, as though there was a slight breeze, and a couple of papers fluttered into the air, shifting positions. Astrid blinked nervously, and glanced up, but not before her eyes caught sight of something leather bound and worn.

She peered closer at it, the book tucked under some papers, yet she could just read the title. Her eyes widened, and her heartbeat quickened.

It simply read _"Diary"_.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Here it is guys. The chapter that started this whole story. This has been sitting in my Files for months now, I'm so excited to finally publish it. :D Enjoy, and please review!_

 **Chapter 4.**

Astrid fingered the diary carefully, biting her lip and glancing about as though expecting someone to show up and tell her to leave. To tell her to mind her own business and leave someone's personal diary alone.

But with just one little hesitation, she pulled the diary out of its hiding place and hurriedly blew the abundant amount of dust away, coughing slightly and fanning her hand as she made her way to a clear spot on the desk, setting the diary upon it and fingering the old leather. The diary looked old, the binding wound and the leather worn and cracked in some places. It was still soft- not crusty like many of the old books in the mansion.

She gave one look towards the door before untying the string lacing the book closed, then opening the cover. The first page was blank- slightly yellowed around the corners from age. She flipped the page, eyes scanning over the blankness until they landed on fine print in the middle, written in simple cursive with a bit of a personal flare.

 _Diary and property of Hiccup Haddock III_

Astrid puckered a brow in curiosity, then she leaned forward, a hand braced against the desk as the other did the page turning. She flipped another page, that one empty as well with a small dedication at the top of the right page. It was written in fancy cursive, with lots of curly cues and very different from the plainer text on the previous page.

 _From Mom and Dad… figured you'd want a place to write your notes down and of your days in the Forge. Lots of love, and have fun._

Astrid smiled at the sweet note, staring at it for a moment before curiosity got the best of her and she hurriedly turned the page, hoping more would be waiting for her.

She wasn't disappointed. The fine plain cursive had returned, as well as a date written at the top.

 _March 1_ _st_ _, 1909_

 _Birthday today, just turned twenty. Feel quite old, though Tom made fun of me being a father soon and how he wishes to be an uncle. Told him to find me a wife, then we'd see._

 _Mom and Dad were wonderful, got me this book and some new tools along with loads of paints. Did a quick sketch- wish I'd done it in here so it wouldn't be lost, but I did it on a loose piece in my notebook._

 _Birthdates actually on February 29_ _th_ _, but of course there isn't always a 29_ _th_ _of February, so often my Birthday lands on March 1_ _st_ _. Another thing Tom gives me a hard time about- wish I could find something to tease him back about. But the lucky fellow happens to have a nice planted birthday on June 15_ _th_ _._

 _Tom got me a pup, and to be honest I think it's the best thing I got this birthday. He's a coal black German Shepard- which are quite the rare color so he's a lucky and unique find. He's the cutest thing ever, still has hardly any of his teeth in. And me being the silly boy -as Mom describes- that I am, I decided to name him Toothless._

Astrid smiled as the note ended, glad to take a peek into this young man's personal life. Her mind lingered a bit on the "Tom", finding it a bit odd and coincidental that Hiccup's brother be named that, seeing as how a Thomas had been staying at the mansion upon their arrival. But he had said he was named after an old relative, so she shrugged it off.

The next entry was over a year later, which had Astrid confused and a bit annoyed, for she'd been hoping to have more details about the family. But she merely sighed and began to read, eyes widening the further the words crawled.

 _January_ _30th_ _, 1910_

 _I don't know what's happening. I don't know what happened- I'm dead, yet here I am writing this down!_

 _I'm scared, I'm confused… I don't understand. Mom and Dad are dead, I can't find Tom, the house is deserted- as though the house itself is dead. Drago's dead- thank goodness- but… I was dying. I remember going unconscious, I remember fading away. I thought for sure I was dead. Then I wake up here, alone, no one about, with only Toothless here to help me and my leg injury gone. I couldn't be more confused and afraid. Maybe I am dead, and this is the afterlife? I don't even know._

 _I need to find Tom, I can't bear it if something happened to him._

Astrid gulped nervously, remembering the rumors that had been passed from through the years. About a ghost boy living in the mansion, having been sighted many times by those living there. And how he was this horrible looking creature with bright glowing green eyes and long teeth, intent to steal your soul.

She read on cautiously, fearing that if she interfered, the ghost may make an appearance… but nothing became of it, no whispers, no sounds.

 _January 31st, 1910_

 _I… I don't even know what… I don't even know what to write._

 _I found Tom, thank God, but… I… I can't even-_

 _I found him out on the lawn, unconscious- but uninjured and alive. I can't say how relieved I was, so I hurriedly woke him. At first, he'd just stared at me in shock and confusion- then… then in fear. I'd never been so scared or hurt in all my life. Tom muttered about my eyes glowing- about how… how there was a haze around my glowing green iris's._

 _I ran- and I think I disappeared or something, because the world was hazy and I couldn't see straight. I ran until I reached my room, and I slammed it shut and locked it. I didn't even let Toothless in- I was so freaked. I couldn't see hardly anything I was so upset, and I figured that when I got worked up, the more faded my vision became._

 _I crumpled and cried- unashamedly. I was terrified and hurt- Tom had looked so scared. I don't even know if I can stand this- how…_

 _Once I'd calmed down after hours of pathetic sobbing, I looked in the mirror. I won't ever again- I can't bring myself to. I look hideous, my eyes are a glowing green- so strong at times that I can't even see my eyelashes or the brims of my eyes. There's also this hazy glow that emanates about them and a bit on my cheeks, even though my choppy hair blocks some of it out of the way. No matter what, I look horrible._

 _Tom found me, and I'll just say that we're good now. He's my little brother, and I have to say that he's the best one at comforting me- especially over the years. He knows me better than anyone else. Even better then Mom and Dad knew me._

 _I don't know what to do. I don't know how I can cope with this._

 _I'm afraid._

Astrid blinked and loosened her tightened grip on the table, finding her heart melting with heart felt grief for this poor boy-turned-ghost. She sighed heavily and found herself wishing she'd been there. Another part of her also wished she'd been there to find out what exactly had happened. Hiccup had been very vague on how this had all come to be.

She fingered the next page hesitantly, then she turned it, almost afraid of what she'd read.

 _March 1_ _st_ _, 1910_

 _I meant to write more, but… it's been difficult the last few weeks. We're still trying to figure out what happened, because the house is completely abandoned. The servants are gone, not a soul around. Even the horses and carriages have disappeared, although all the furniture has remained- most of it anyways. Some of the more valuable things have been taken away- when I don't know, but they're gone. Someone took them._

 _Another birthday, which is why I'm writing here. Only three entries in over a year, quite pathetic really, but… the last year has been a nightmare. And this wasn't exactly how I expected to be spending my twenty-first birthday. I don't even know if this is my birthday- seeing as how I'm now a ghost. Do ghosts have birthday's?_

 _I've adapted to the fact now, though I'm still miffed and absolutely baffled by the entire affair. Why has this happened, and… will it ever end?_

 _It's weird, how I don't need to use the outhouse, or eat, or even sleep- although I do because it makes me feel more humane. Tom still needs the human necessities though, which makes things more difficult, especially since the idiot decided he was sticking here in the mansion with me, although he's still very much alive. I tried to convince him, but he stubbornly refused. Must run in the family, because we're both equally as stubborn._

 _We now understand that when I'm upset or worked up, I fade or disappear entirely. But if I'm calm, relaxed or happy, I remain as almost human- except for the horrible haze that lingers around and in my eyes. For a time, it made Tom uncomfortable, and it made me feel terrible for making him so, but he soon adjusted to it- I think. Toothless wasn't bothered at all, for he too is a ghost. I personally don't understand why he is and Tom isn't, but I'm not going to complain. I'd rather Tom remain human if at all possible._

 _We go hunting, Tom, Toothless and I. In the back acres about the estate, and it's one of the fun times of our day. The place is entirely abandoned, no one comes around, so we aren't bothered. And since Tom still needs to eat, it's necessary as well. Toothless enjoys it, as do I, and it's definitely the time we look forward to the most._

 _Tom's calling now, most likely some birthday gift although I don't know why he's bothered with it. I'm a ghost, and birthdays don't come in the deal._

Astrid bit her lip again, realizing that…. That maybe the rumors had been wrong after all. It didn't seem like Hiccup was bent on killing or stealing people's souls, in fact, it seemed he loathed everything that had to do with being a ghost. And he still sounded like the kind, fun boy that had been described in the first entry. She shrugged it off, continuing to the next.

 _March 10_ _th_ _, 1910_

 _Life is lazy, and I feel like it's wrong that we're just living here- alone, even if it is our home. It's empty, quiet, and somehow eerie- which probably sounds strange coming from a ghost. Sometimes even Toothless gets restless and uneasy, and somehow, I get the feeling we're not alone._

Astrid shivered, and wished there was more to the entry, but there wasn't. She flipped the page, finding there to be only one line and no date.

 _I can't cope like this._

Astrid stared, and once again felt her heartstrings tug. This was heartbreaking, and she felt saddened by the brute words. The harsh and grief filled scrawls. That short line had been scribbled roughly and sloppily, and she was certain that Hiccup had been upset while writing it.

Next entry was longer, and included a date.

 _March 30_ _th_ _, 1910_

 _Today was stressful, and I spent almost the entire day faded out I was such a wreck. Poor Toothless whined and begged for attention, but in all honesty, I was terrified to give any._

 _A family of five moved in the mansion today, along with ten servants. It's nice to see the place active and filled with warmth and life, but it's hard because now Tom and I are forced to stay in my room, which I lock. I have the only key, so I know we're safe, but it's still worrisome that somehow someone will peer in and see one of us. It could start a whole new set of problems._

 _There are three young boys in the family, which is even more stressful because they're adventurous and want to explore every nick and cranny- they even went into the attic. They tried to break into my room, but thank God the locks held._

 _I think the servants know about me- especially after my last encounter with an outsider. The gardener had returned for some tools in the shed, and I had stupidly gone out in hopes he would recognize me. He hadn't, and had run off with a scream of terror. I had been upset for the next two days, nearly spending the entire time alone._

 _But I've heard the maids whisper, and even the butler and footmen say words of doubt._

 _April 25_ _th_ _, 1910_

 _The family's gone, and it's all my fault. Tom had needed to use the outhouse one night, and I had insisted on coming along should something happen. I waited outside the door, keeping an eye out should someone come- and someone did. Two maids came out, holding a lantern, and they saw me straight on. I stared at them and they stared at me for several seconds, before shock took hold and I disappeared, while they shrieked in terror and scattered back to the mansion._

 _The family left, and the place is lonely again. We're back to our hunting routine, which I'm relieved about, though I believe Tom was enjoying the richer food the family provided- and I sneaked for him._

 _We're alone again, and part of me is happy yet sad it's happened. I long for the bustle of activity once more, yet I enjoy the lenience of the place. I'm free to roam without fear, which is quite a relief._

Astrid mumbled to herself, remembering that rumor how two maidens had caught sight of the "demon" out in the garden, snarling at them and chasing them back to the mansion, where he'd disappeared. Obviously, word of mouth was not reliable- especially over decades of time.

 _July 5_ _th_ _, 1910_

 _Another person moved in today, a man along with almost fifty servants. I don't know how he affords them all, but he must be some rich government man for he has pictures and plaques hung up everywhere. They tried to break into my room again, but that door is made of heavy oak and no one's going to get through._

 _He's stern, and I don't think he believes I exist- or ghosts at all for that matter. I'm happy for that, because even though the servants whisper and gossip, I have a feeling he won't believe anything they have to say about hauntings._

 _July 21_ _st_ _, 1910_

 _Today was horrible, and I feel absolutely dreadful for what happened. I was taking a bath in my parent's bedroom's bathroom- and yes even though I'm a ghost I still like to feel somewhat human- but while there I thought I locked the door… they must have a key._

 _A maid came in humming pleasantly, a handful of towels in her arms. Before I could do anything, she saw me, and shrieked before dashing out of the room. I disappeared in an instant, hurrying to climb out of the tub and get out._

 _And even though they saw me, I don't think the man believes them, for I heard them talking, and he merely passed it off as her overimaginativeness. She left, as well as several of her friends. I don't know what will happen next._

 _August 11_ _th_ _, 1910_

 _They left, and it's because of me again. This time I knocked over an expensive pot, and the man saw me. I must have faded in for a moment before fading out again- thank goodness, because he was raving mad about the pot and how his house was haunted. He's gone now, as are all his servants._

 _Somehow- I don't think anyone else will show up for a long time._

Astrid frowned when she turned the page, noticing how the next entry was almost two years later. She looked up cautiously, wondering if the ghost boy was still there, and if he was, if he was watching her. It made her feel loudly uncomfortable, but she shook it off, and instead picked up the book and moved over to one of the overstuffed chairs by the window.

 _November 13_ _th_ _, 1912_

 _Things make more sense now, but by no means are they better. In fact, they're worse. Much worse._

 _The demons are bothering me nonstop, thank goodness Tom isn't effected by them. But with discovering the demons and the rest of the curse, things have grown difficult now that I've found out Tom didn't escape this nightmare at all. He's tied in just as much as I am- maybe even worse._

 _He's stuck in the age he is, stuck at age nineteen. And he'll be like that for the rest of time- never aging and never growing up. I hate this- I hate this entire darned thing! Why him too? Why did Drago need to harm my entire family?_

Astrid paused and reread it, wishing she could gather more from the few words. She didn't understand what he meant. Didn't understand what the "demons" enticed, or how this involved the man Drago. She read on, hoping her questions would be answered.

 _I hate this. I don't know how I'll put up with the demons whispered words and taunts. I can hear them now, and they're relentless. They bother me day and night- and once again I thank my lucky stars- if I have any- that Tom doesn't have to put up with this. All he needs to deal with is food and sleep._

 _I don't know when next entry will be, life has been bothersome, and I find that I enjoy roaming in the woods with Tom and Toothless more enjoyable then sitting in the room where their voices trap me._

 _I hate it._

Astrid grimaced, because whatever the demons were, they sounded horrible. She gulped before turning the page, gasping when she noticed it took place five years later.

 _May 24_ _th_ _, 1917_

 _More people moved in about a week ago, and the demons have almost entirely left. It seems that if there are others living in the mansion- or nearby me, they back off. It's a great relief, for their annoying torments have gotten old, although I've grown mildly used to them by now._

 _I hope this family doesn't leave soon- and I'm going to try and keep myself hidden. Even if that means staying trapped in my room._

Astrid sighed in frustration at such a short entry, at how indescriptive it was. She quickly turned the page, sighing at yet another short string of words.

 _May 30_ _th_ _, 1917_

 _Someone saw me again- and I don't even know how they did. But they did, and now they're gone, and the demons are back._

 _Someone came and pounded boards over the door and some of the windows. I know now that no one's coming again. We're alone._

Astrid clutched her shirt in her hands, feeling a tight feeling clutch at her chest. This was truly driving her near to the brink of tears. What a sad story…

She flipped the page, staring in shock at the empty page. No… there must be more! She flipped through more, until she came across a scribble on one of the pages.

Thankfully, there was a date.

 _December, 1978._

 _Life's hard and it's cold for Tom, trying to keep him warm. He's amazed that this place hasn't been torn down, but it's still in perfect shape. I'm beginning to wonder if it too is caught in the curse, that it never ages. It wouldn't surprise me._

 _We're still as young as ever- basically the only bright side of this. In fact, it isn't that bright, for it means we'll never die and leave this… eternal life of loneliness. I especially mourn for Tom- he had such happy plans about his future way back when, he'd wanted to get married and start a family._

 _That'll never happen now._

 _Only one more family has tried moving in, and they were refused by a man in a sharp black suit. There have been several explorers who've come to the place as well, holding technology that I don't fully understand. But it has been decades since I've left the estate, so there are bound to be changes made._

That's where it ended, and the Astrid flipped through more pages, until she met the last two pages of the book, pausing at the writing she spotted. She opened the book wider, startled by the date. It was very recent.

 _June 1_ _st_ _, 2017._

 _I'm amazed I still remember the date and year, but there's now a calendar hanging in the kitchen. It helped me realize how long it's been. Way too long._

That's Taylor's calendar… Astrid thought distractedly, but didn't bother to stop.

 _I can't believe what's happened, but two girls moved in. The one- the older one I believe- doesn't seem bothered by the prospects of there being ghosts. The younger one- Taylor Tom told me- she's warier. I try to stay out of their way, but it's been decades since anyone's been here, and I'm curious about all the strange things they've brought. There are electric things- but even stranger ones that blow my mind. A flat book like object that lights up and you can do so many strange things on it. It's interesting, and I long to figure it and find out what it's purpose is. I'd love to take it apart, try and see what it's made of. Maybe I could make more?_

 _There are also smaller objects, similar except they don't fold open. I've seen and heard them talk into them, and Tom is quite interested in them. He had ventured out more than I had, had been to town every now and then. He told me they were cell phones, something of the modern age that people used to communicate. More complex devices then the telephone that I was accustomed to. I'm still curious, and I wish to explore them more but am afraid to get to close. My curiosity got the best of me yesterday… I snuck the older girl's devise. It's so amazingly interesting it'll be hard to give it back. As it is I think they know something's out of place._

 _They found Tom today, and they don't seem bothered that he lives here. In fact- they're allowing him to stay, but since they're living on the other part of the mansion, he's been trying to not talk to me as much for fear of suspicion. He hasn't talked to me since, though I do believe he'll bawl me out about the girl's phone… but It's gotten rather lonely, and I can't help but be bored trapped inside my room all day long._

 _But I've got Toothless, and we go for evening walks in the woods. Those always cheer me up and he knows it, loyal pup._

Astrid couldn't help but gasp in surprise, although how she hadn't realized it till now she had no clue. Thomas- _their Tom_ \- was also the Tom in the diary. The Tom whose brother was the ghost boy: Hiccup.

She frowned and closed the diary, rewinding the string before getting to her feet and hurrying to the door. She turned and looked about, for a moment expecting someone to appear- perhaps Hiccup, but he made no signs of doing so, she continued on and stepped into the hall.

She walked to the stairs, trying to stay calm and keep her heart beating at a normal rate. She paused at the staircase; she could've sworn she heard something.

Her mind was probably very overactive at the moment, but she still looked back, but saw nothing. She sighed and looked down the stairs again, not looking forward to trotting down three floors of them. She wished the house had an elevator.

The light swish of fabric and a little sigh came, and this time, Astrid knew for sure she was not alone. She clutched the diary tighter to her chest for comfort, turning around slowly to stare down the empty hallway.

"I know you're there." She whispered- her voice coming out a bit shakier and fearful then she'd intended. There was a swish again, and she noticed the light disfiguring of the air by the bookcase.

"I-I know who you are… I read the diary." She tapped the book nervously for emphasis. "You-you don't have to be afraid."

A heavy sigh- louder this time- and even though Astrid was prepared for something more to come, it still made her jump in surprise.

"A-are you there…?"

Before her, the air began to fade out as a human shape began to form. Astrid gasped and stumbled back a step, surprised that he'd been standing so close- nearly four feet away from her.

The image faded in until a young man was standing before her, looking just as human as any of them. It shook her- to say the least- that a ghost could look so real. She took a tentative step forward, wishing his shaggy head wasn't ducked so she could see his face. He was also slightly turned away from her, as though afraid to look.

"Hey…" She murmured. "You… you can look at me."

The boy looked up, the light green haze that surrounded his eyes stronger then what she'd thought it would be- yet not as bad as she'd imagined. She couldn't see his eyes at all, yet you could tell where the irises were and where they weren't.

She assessed the rest of the young man, noting how he was wearing a light woven long-sleeved green shirt with leather ties on the top of the chest. His trousers were a red leather- not jean- and he wore boots that came up just below his knees. Leather was bound around his wrists, for a reason Astrid wasn't certain.

Then she looked into his face, noticing how his auburn hair was cut shaggily, but it suited him. He had thick eyebrows and thin lips, ones that seemed to promise a bright smile if he did so.

"I-I'm Astrid…" She stuttered, not sure what to say to break the awkward silence. Could he talk?

He nodded slightly, tilting his head to one side as he continued to watch her.

"A-are you Hiccup?"

He gave another slight nod of his head, one of his hands clicking nervously against his leg in an awkward gesture. The sign helped relax Astrid, showing her that the ghost boy was almost as nervous as she was- perhaps more so.

"Can… can you talk?" Astrid finally asked, wishing to hear someone's besides her voice in this conversation. "…Please?"

Hiccup shuddered noticeably, but he spoke softly. "Yes."

Astrid blinked and replayed the short word in her head, surprised by how young he sounded. And his voice carried a slight nasally tone, one that she had not expected from him. In fact, she hadn't expected any of what he was.

There was silence for several moments, as the two just stared each other down, and finally Astrid decided to repeat herself.

"I-I'm Astrid…"

"I know." His voice was quiet, not the eerie whiny high-pitched scream that she'd seen ghosts in movies or in legends sound. He sounded human, as though his real self was standing right before her.

"I-I read the diary."

"I… I know…" his voice wavered, and he ducked his head again. "I-I'm sorry… I should've… I should've made sure you didn't see it. It would be better for all of us- so…"

Astrid blinked in confusion. "What do you mean? I'm glad I found this! Otherwise I never would've known about you or- or Tom."

He looked up, "S-sorry… I'm out of practice. Been years since I've talked to… _anyone_ … besides Tom…" he shifted uneasily. "Been even longer since I've talked to a girl." He added.

"Well… I-I was wondering-"

"Astrid!?" Came a call from down below. It was Tom.

Hiccup went rigid, and she saw his eyes flash a bit as he looked at the diary frantically. "C-can… can I have my diary back… Tom's gonna kill me…" He groaned, turning around and thumping his fists against the wall, as well as his head. Astrid smiled softly, but understood so handed his personal belonging back to him, surprised by how warm his hands felt as his fingers brushed against hers. They felt so… so _human_. It was hard to believe that he was a ghost and not a young teen like herself.

"Astrid?" Came the call again, closer.

"Oh no…" Hiccup murmured. He hugged the diary under one arm before giving a little wave to Astrid. "I-I have to go… Tom's going to tan my hide-"

"Astrid?"

She turned towards the stairs to order him to be silent, but it was too late. When she turned around, Hiccup was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

"Astrid!"

She snapped out of her daze when fingers wrapped around her arm frantically, spinning her about to stare into Tom's worried face. He bit his lip when he found no signs of alarm in her features, instantly releasing her and taking a small step back in respect.

"I-I'm sorry… you weren't replying so I thought maybe-"

Astrid took a swift step forward and grabbed Tom by the arm, dragging him down the hall towards the West Wing. He yipped and called out in confusion, rambling some nonsense of apologies for whatever he'd done to deserve this.

Soon enough they arrived at Hiccup's door, now shut and locked again. Astrid dropped Tom before it, clutching her fists to her hips as she tried to get the quaking in her knees under control.

"Tom." She murmured, eyeing the door behind him. "Call Hiccup. Now."

The boy's eyes grew as wide as saucers as he practically melted against the door in a slouch. His mouth was gaping open and moving ever so slightly, as though he wanted to speak, but no words escaped.

"Call him, _right now._ I need this straightened out." Astrid demanded, placing her feet firmly before him. "Please?" She tried a bit softer, realizing she was practically forcing the kid to do this. But she needed to know what the heck was happening. This was her house after all, and finding out that three ghosts lived there- not to mention some "demons"- was something she'd like to get cleared up.

"What…" Tom cleared his throat, sending the noise bouncing down the corridor. "What do you-"

"Don't act innocent." Astrid snapped impatiently. She swallowed thickly and took a few deep breaths, knowing Tom was just as confused as she was. "I'm sorry… uh, I mean… I read the diary." She finished lamely, gesturing towards the door behind him. "But I'm still left in the dark with this entire thing. I need to know more, and I need to know why I have ghosts living in my house."

Tom gulped nervously, eyes flying over every part of the room except Astrid. "Astrid, I'm sure there's a reason why…"

"Tom, if you dare say I'm imagining this, you're dead wrong." Astrid growled. "I saw him with my own eyes, alright? Glowing eyes and all, ability to disappear on demand- I saw _Hiccup_. So don't try and hide anything."

Tom curled closely into himself and burrowed his head into his knees, shoulders shuddering. Astrid relaxed as she knelt down to rest a gentle hand on his shoulder, wondering if he was crying.

"Tom?"

"Sorry." Tom muttered, lifting his head to stare defiantly at the wall. "Guess it was rather impossible to hide this time around."

"Yes. Yes it is." Astrid smiled encouragingly. "But I want to know as much about this whole mess as possible, alright? And I promise you can stay here as you've always done, you _and_ Hiccup. But in order for that to happen, you two need to explain."

Tom hung his head in understanding, but it was clear he wasn't very pleased with it. With a sigh he mumbled something incoherent under his breath, but Astrid had a feeling it was some sort of profanity for his cheeks blushed scarlet. She realized adamantly that back in the early part of the twentieth century, swearing in front of woman was considered an extreme offense.

A lot of things about Tom made sense now.

"Hiccup!" Tom called, slamming his elbow against the oak door behind him. "I know you heard all of that, so you might as well come out here and fix your own mess."

There was silence for several moments, Astrid and Tom both still crouching on the floor by the older Haddock's door. But then came the familiar whispery sounds, not quite like words but more like the little tingle of wind, until Hiccup was suddenly standing across the hall, half turned away from them.

He seemed to be a very shy ghost.

"Get over here you idiot." Tom muttered.

Hiccup appeared to flinch, but he did as told. He walked closer, hands jingling together awkwardly and head ducked- as though ashamed.

Astrid felt horrible for staring, but she couldn't take in the ghost's sight enough. It amazed her that such supernatural things were real. It was stuff you usually saw in horror movies, where the devils and demons would howl and scream and be after your very blood. But Hiccup… Hiccup seemed almost human. And he was shy, gentle, scared, and very quiet- when speaking he had a nasally young sounding voice.

"Sorry." Came a whisper, and it was then that Astrid snapped out of her musings. She looked up, realizing that the word had come from the ghost boy.

Tom growled and moved with such lightning speed Astrid had little time to react. He was suddenly on his feet and rushing at Hiccup with a stream of words that Astrid couldn't make out. She was on her feet as well a moment later, watching as Tom dashed after Hiccup, who was quickly skidding out of the way.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Hiccup called, hiding behind a bookcase that was pressed against the wall. Tom stopped beside it, spinning about with some stream of words in a foreign language Astrid didn't recognize. She watched in confusement as Hiccup suddenly appeared behind her, obviously hiding.

He wasn't touching her, but the close proximity was enough to give her a small shiver. She had no idea why or what caused it, for it wasn't necessarily… _fear_ , although she supposed she could very well be afraid for she was surrounded by two ghost boys who were seemingly chasing each other.

Hiccup must've noticed, for he disappeared, this time not appearing anywhere else in the large hallway.

Tom stomped to the door again, rapping his knuckles upon it. "GET OUT HERE!" He shouted, giving the stout door a sharp kick. He stumbled back and gripped his knee in pain, glaring spitefully at the barrier between him and his brother.

Hiccup appeared once again, this time over by Tom's doorway. "I said I was sorry, okay?" He said in regret. "You don't understand-"

"I do too, you numskull!" Tom howled again. "You let her read the diary!? In your room? The very room and thing we've been trying to hide from _EVERY DARNED PERSON WHOSE EVER COME HERE?_ "

"I… I…" Hiccup stuttered, wrapping his arms around his lean chest as he seemed to huddle into himself. "Tom, honest I didn't mean… it just happened alright? I'm lonely and it's not like you've found the most time to give me some company lately."

"You know I've been tired, and I've only been working like a horse to keep you a secret!" Tom shouted again, taking a rather intimidating step towards his brother. Hiccup flinched noticeably as his form flickered in and out of reality.

"Tom… can we maybe talk about this later?" He asked quietly, lifting his head to stare at his brother. Although his eyes weren't visible, she could tell he flitted his gaze to her before looking back to Tom. "Please?"

"Fine." Tom replied shortly, falling back against Hiccup's door. "Sometimes, Hiccup…"

Astrid cleared her throat, reminding him of her presence. "It wasn't entirely his fault. I was overly curious. I wouldn't have _had_ to go inside the room…"

"It's your house, Astrid! Of course you could- _and_ would. Hiccup knew that." Tom glared once again.

Hiccup crouched on the floor, giving a small whistle. A flitting movement of light flitted by Astrid's feet, causing her to scream in alarm and fall back against the door, breathing heavily.

Hiccup yelped and jumped further away from her, staring up at her in what seemed to be fear. Astrid looked to his feet, noticing the large black dog standing there licking his hand.

"S-sorry…" She panted. "I… I didn't know what it was."

"This is Toothless." Hiccup said quietly as he patted his dog. The large animal was slowly sliding onto his hind, tongue lolling out of his mouth in delight and head tilted to the side.

"He's beautiful." Astrid complimented with a smile.

"Thank you." Hiccup looked back down when Toothless flipped onto his back, demanding a belly rub. "He's a German Shepard, opo albino. Rare for his kind." Hiccup quirked a smile.

Astrid smiled in return, noticing how young he looked when he grinned. He had slightly crooked teeth, just like in the portrait hanging in his bedroom, and as she'd thought in there… they only made him more attractive. Just like his lopsided smile.

He reminded her of a school nerd. Either that or he'd be a hot-shot jock. There seemed to be no in between, but since she'd only just met Hiccup, it was far too soon to tell his personality.

"So, care to explain you three?" Astrid reminded, as she leaned back on her heals, looking from Tom to Hiccup then to the drooling Toothless on the floor.

Hiccup squeaked, looking sharply to Tom in panic.

Tom crossed his arms and stared, glaring. "You explain. You're the one who got us into this mess."

"Do I have too..?" Hiccup whispered, tone so fearfull and pained that Astrid almost decided to call the whole thing off. It seemed to be a touchy subject for both young men.

Tom's bristled stance melted away, as did his gaze. He looked to Astrid withi a sigh, shaking his head so slightly. "Fine. I'll… I'll tell. Uh… where to start?"

"Drago." Hiccup muttered, lowering himself to sit comfortably on the floor. Astrid and Tom did the same, while Toothless lifted his head and wagged his tail at the two.

"Um, alright. So, there was this man named Drago Bludfist. From the Civil War, he and our Dad- Stoick- were drummer boys of the same division. They worked together.

"Our father was the older of the two by a good four years. In fact, he could've passed for a soldier with his stature and build, but he still had that baby face that couldn't get him passed with a gun. He was only… thirteen or something. But a dead shot if he had a gun in his hand."

"Drago wasn't." Hiccup added distantly, head lowered as he slowly and carefully ran a hand up and down Toothless's back repeatedly.

"Yeah. Uh, so they went into a battle, not a large one by any means, but a battle. In the midst of it, Dad's drum was destroyed so he picked up a gun and started firing. Turned out, Drago was with the other side. He'd been a spy. And with a lucky shot, Dad got him in the arm."

Astrid bit her lip nervously, wondering where this was going.

"War ended and each went their separate ways, but for whatever ridiculous reason Drago didn't forget."

"That man can hold a grudge like no one else." Hiccup muttered with a slight sarcastic drawl.

"Yes. Years later, after Dad had become a successful General in the U.S. military, he retired and married our Mom, had us, settled down and had a nice life. We had to move here after four years of living in Pittsburg, for Dad had made a good many enemies over the years. So for our safety, we moved here."

"Drago still wouldn't forget." Hiccup murmured, huddling further into the door.

"Never did." Tom mumbled in agreement. "One day we woke up and found Mom and Dad gone. Just _… gone_. No one knew where they went, no one knew where they were. We rode out to search for them, we telegrammed everyone we knew in search. But it wasn't until we were telegrammed by the sheriff of Sanctuary… Mom and Dad had been found dead in a ditch across the river."

Astrid's eyes widened in surprise, secondly filled with grief. That was horrible… what a terrible way to discover your parents death. Murdered...

"Three nights later there was a terrible storm." Hiccup picked up, almost in a daze. Tom looked to him softly, then looked away again. "I went riding out. We'd let most of the staff go, we didn't need them anyways. I went to town to try and settle the bank note and the will. Tom stayed home. He warned me. He told me to not be an idiot…" he sighed heavily. "Rode out anyways. I knew something was wrong, and I need to know what. I needed to know who'd killed Mom and Dad."

"Rode up to the river, and by then, it was pouring rain." Hiccup paused while Toothless bounced up and licked at Hiccup's face frantically in doggie comfort. "Ah… Drago was there. Met me in the rode. I have no idea how he knew me or… All I know is that he was determined to kill me. We had a good spar, but I wasn't doing too horribly… not until lightning bolted one of the trees. It fell right on top of me… everything after that is a daze." Hiccup finished quickly as he glanced away sharply, form fizzing in and out of visibility.

Tom got to his feet with a grunt as he stared at his brother, opening his mouth to mutter something that had Hiccup scowling.

"More then you I bet." He shot back.

"So… then you woke up in the mansion? Right?" Astrid clarified as she too rose to a stand, watching the brothers carefully. When they made no reply she ran her hands through her hair in stress, mind reeling with all this new information.

It was all so crazy. She could scarcely believe it was true.

"I'm sorry." Hiccup murmured, suddenly appearing by her side. Toothless stood at his feet, looking up at them with wide eyes in concern. "I shouldn't have showed you the Diary."

"It's… it's fine." Astrid said shakily, knowing her voice betrayed how uncertain she was about this entire situation. "We'll get it worked out, I'm sure."

Hiccup fell silent, the sound almost like static between them. Finally she heard him swallow thickly. "You… you want us to leave..?"

"No." Astrid replied quickly as she jerked her head to the side, shaking her head fiercely. "Well, not yet anyways. This place is big enough for you too stay, that's for darned sure. For now, we'll just keep things as was."

Hiccup shuddered, but nodded in agreement. "So you want me to stay in my room and Tom to… keep helping you two out?"

"No." Astrid turned around to look at both boys, hands wrapping around her stomach in uncertainty. "When Taylor gets home, we'll explain what's been going on to her, alright? In the… most "calming" way possible."

"She's not going to like it…" Tom said warningly.

Astrid just shook her head, "Heck, I know. But she's gonna have to know something so why not have it be right away. Besides, we can't really keep Hiccup and Toothless hiding for too long."

"We've only been hiding for a hundred years… what's a bit longer?" Hiccup pointed out. Toothless yipped in agreement, but it somehow sounded like a whine of grief.

"No, I won't have you two cooped up any longer. But there _will_ be some rules."

Astrid tapped her finger against her chin as she stared up at the ceiling, trying to figure out the best possible way to have Hiccup flaunt around her house without it being a danger to either her or Taylor. How did she know this wasn't just some act these two boys were putting up? How did she know they weren't just pretending to be innocent teens when they really weren't?

She looked back to Hiccup, those doubts instantly flying away. He looked genuinely embarrassed and shy, stance unnaturally stiff and awkward. Toothless was the only one who was happy-go-lucky about this entire thing, dancing about while snuffling against the furniture.

"You guys are allowed everywhere but the servants quarters, is that understood?" Astrid said strictly, both men nodding their heads obediently. "And you guys can't be on the lower level past seven pm unless I give you permission to. You also must not enter- or even touch- the first floor until I open the Ballroom doors." Her mind flitted, reminding her that Hiccup could easily slip past those doors when they were closed.

But he nodded respectfully, allowing her the hope that he would follow the rules as she laid them.

"Alright, with that settled, let's go down stairs and give this a bit more thorough thought." _And so I can prepare myself for some eardrum bursting. Taylor's not going to be a happy camper when she finds out that there are such things as ghosts… not to mention that they're living in our home. And that the kid she has a crush on is a ghost…_

Astrid lead the way, grabbing her phone and the vacuum from the table further on towards the Ball Room. The Haddocks followed behind, Hiccup even offering to drag the vacuum along for her. Toothless dashed ahead, darting from wall to wall until he paused at a small cubbyhole in the hallway wood, somewhat resembling a mouse hole. Toothless must've known something they didn't, for he simply sat by the hole and waited patiently.

Astrid shoved the Ballroom doors open, watching carefully as both Tom and Hiccup exited the West Wing. She turned back to Toothless, wondering if she should wait for him.

"Does Toothless need to come now or…"

"He'll be fine!" Hiccup called from the bottom of the steps. "He can get past the doors without a hitch."

Astrid let the doors flutter shut as she trotted down the steps three at a time, jumping onto the Ballroom floor below.

"What time is it?" Astrid wondered as she exited the dance room and skidded down the next and final staircase, hurrying to duck into the dining room to glance at the clock hanging on the wall. "Nearly six thirty… Tay should be home soon with the food. We'll eat then and figure something out next."

She spun around to face the two awkwardly shuffling Haddocks behind her, taping her finger again against her arm in question.

"Do you guys need a drink or anything..?"

Tom replied with a little _no_ , while Hiccup just smiled in reminding.

"Right… ah…" _Why is this so awkward. They're ghosts for crying out loud, and you've been around Tom for the last three days. What's so weird about this?_

Well, could be one of these dudes has glowing green eyes and the ability to disappear without notice.

"Guess we could go to the Living Room." Astrid shrugged and stalked past them, hoping they'd follow.

They did.

She plopped into one of the over stuffed settee's, motioning for them to do the same if they wanted to. Tom layed out on the other leisurely, feet propped up on the couch arm while Hiccup just gave him a curt glare. It appeared to be more like a motherly scolding, wordlessly telling Tom to behave himself.

Hiccup just sat in one of the chairs, glancing about in awe at the sight of the sheets gone and everything polished to perfection. It was homey and welcoming, especially since there were a few of Astrid's and Taylor's personal belongings scattered here and there across the room.

"I can't believe how much furniture was left here." Astrid spoke up, not able to stand the stuffy silence any longer. "I would've thought these things would cost a fortune- why didn't anyone cart them off?"

"Haunted house." Hiccup replied simply, gesturing to the room about them. "Haunted furniture. No one wants that."

Tom laughed as he tucked his elbows behind his head, smirking leisurely. "All the better for us. If they'd moved all the furniture out, I would've either slept on the floor or in a tub, _or_ with Hiccup. Somehow I have a feeling he wouldn't appreciate that."

Hiccup grinned brightly, face lighting up pleasantly. "Ha, you snore like a hog. There's no way I'd even let you into my room."

"Hey, bucko, I just take after our father." Tom replied smugly as he snuggled further into the cushions, flashing a cocky smirk.

"Low blow." Hiccup mumbled in mock hurt, although he was still smiling. The sight of the two having such a normal sibling rivalry conversation helped relax Astrid, allowing her to sit comfortably without any fear. Supernatural or not, the two were still brothers, and they acted like it.

"I did notice." Astrid spoke up hesitantly, not certain if this was safe ground to tread. "But you, Hiccup, seem to take more after your mother. I see your Dad in Tom more then I do you."

"Yeah, I was always on the smaller and ganglier side- like Mom." Hiccup nodded softly, "Tom got Dad's looks, although don't ask me where in Midgard he got the black hair. But my uncle and cousin also had darker hair, so we're guessing that's where he got it from."

"So you see, I do have some of my mother in me." Tom said. "I got the black hair from her side of the family."

"But you both have the same jaw… well, somewhat. Tom's isn't nearly as sharp, aka "chiseled", as Hiccup's."

"Perfect jaw, and me, I just got the overall good looks." Tom flashed a model-like pose, narrowing his eyes and giving a click of his tongue. Hiccup just stared in mild shock, but his smile shone fun.

"Good looks, huh? But you always were the one who had to try very hard to get yourself to look presentable… forty minutes in the powder room no less."

"Says the guy who's never had a beau."

"Likewise." Hiccup shot back with a laugh, the sound making Astrid smile absently. He had a nice laugh, just as nasally as his voice, but it suited him well. It made Astrid want to say something or do something to make him laugh again, just so she could hear it.

The three fell quiet for a few moments, but this time, it wasn't awkward. Astrid lounged against the settee comfortably, sipping out of her water bottle she'd left sitting on the end table earlier that day.

"I was thinking about maybe getting a tv." Astrid matter-a-factly. "But Taylor pointed out we could just use our laptops or something."

"Tv?" Both boys piped up in unison, staring at her in confusion.

"Yes, it's a… large flat screen…" Astrid moved her hands to try and animate what she meant, but it was obvious they weren't catching on.

"Did you guys see our computers?"

"Was it like your phone?" Tom asked.

"Sort of, only bigger. Kind of like a book. It folds open and closed and lights up."

Hiccup nodded. "I think I saw them."

"Alright, so you know the part that lit up?" the two nodded. "A tv's sort of like that. Then, on it, you get to watch movies. It's basically people who pretend out books, but millions of people can see them on that screen." Astrid stared at them, waiting for them to say they understood.

They remained silent, although it was clear Hiccup's brain was turning and fumbling with this new information, trying to process how it worked.

"How is that possible?" He asked innocently, looking to her for an answer.

"Electricity. You had phones, didn't you?"

"A telephone? Yes."

"But we rarely used it, because they were very uncommon and not many other people owned one." Tom added helpfully.

Astrid double blinked, trying to find some way to explain this to them in as simple a way as possible. "Okay… ah, let me see. So, a tv is sort of like a telephone. Something goes on at one end, and we receive it at the other."

The two nodded, able to make some sense from that. Hiccup was leaning forward though, face eager and concentrated as he watched and listened. She wondered faintly about what he used to do back in his… youth. Perhaps he was an inventive sort of person? Or maybe he was just curious. After all, he'd been locked up in solitary for over a hundred years.

"Only it's pictures instead of just talking." Astrid continued. "And when those pictures are put together, it creates a live action film. Kind of like a play or a concert, only it's on the screen instead of in real life."

"Sounds like magic." Hiccup mumbled.

Astrid laughed. "It isn't, believe me. There's complicated sense behind it all. But I'm not he person to ask about that sort of stuff, I'm a website designer. I know more about the depths of the internet then to what runs it."

"Website… Internet?" Hiccup rubbed his brows as his forehead puckered in confusion, clearly betraying his befuddlement.

Astrid just shook her head with a faint smile, realizing how much Hiccup didn't know. Sure, Tom didn't either, but he had a better clue as to how the now-a-day world worked, unlike Hiccup, who hadn't seen any of the new gadgets with his own eyes.

"I'll have to show you my computer." She said easily, mind pausing when she realized what she'd just said. "Ah, sometime…"

Hiccup nodded in understanding, glancing away. "I'd like that." He whispered quietly.

It was just then that the air shook with a large bang as the door slammed shut, revealing Taylor's presence. If that wasn't enough, she called out she was home and for someone to come help her with the groceries.

"Tom, can I trust you to go to the car and grab the rest of the groceries?" Astrid asked cautiously, fixing her no-nonsense gaze on Tom's shape.

"Oh, yes! I can do that." Tom answered willingly, popping back to his feet and hurrying out the door. He paused and turned slightly, wincing. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Astrid sighed as she rubbed her face with the palms of her hands. "This is going to be interesting…"

Hiccup noticeably stiffened, in fear or nervousness, Astrid wasn't sure. "You don't have to come with me if you want, but I have a feeling she won't believe me otherwise."

"I'm fine. Just say my name if you need me, I'll hear it." Hiccup replied carefully.

"Thank you." Astrid stood to her feet, bringing her water bottle along as she made her way to the kitchen, replaying over in her mind what she was going to say to her sister.

She paused at the swinging door, taking a deep breath with a shuddering sigh. "Here goes nothing."

"There you are!" Taylor greeted happily. She was placing items into various cabinets, along with some cheap plates and bowls, along with some equally cheap silverware. "Did you send Tom out for the rest of the groceries? I got more then I meant to."

"Yeah. Yeah I did…" Astrid replied uneasily. "Hey, Tay? I have something to tell you."

"What? Did you find your phone?"

"No- well, yes, but that's not what I wanted to tell you."

"Where was it!?" She exclaimed, whirling around to lean against the island, a hand on her hip. "Did you just misplace it like I said you would?"

"Nope."

Taylor wrinkled her nose, scoffing. "Then where was it?" Her eyes widened, and her mouth gaped in horror. "It wasn't Tom, was it?" She pleaded.

Astrid sighed and grabbed her sisters arm, dragging her over to the kitchen table, setting her into a chair. "Listen, Tay. It wasn't Tom, and I didn't misplace it. But it was taken."

"By who? Were we robbed!?" Taylor's voice rose to a high squeak, her eyes wide and face drawn.

"No… um…" Astrid took a deep breath and patted Taylor's hand reassuringly. "You know how I said I don't believe in ghosts?"

Taylor blinked, her reply slow in coming. "…Yes..?"

"Turns out I was wrong- for once." She added in jest, smiling so slightly. "I found the key for Hiccup Haddock's room." She went on slowly.

She stiffened when she heard the air fizzle behind her, realizing too late she'd unintentionally said his name, as he'd told her too if she needed him.

"Ah, ah, um, so, I found his room, went inside, found a Diary, read the Diary, discovered that he was cursed and made into a ghost, and as I was leaving he appeared in front of me and I saw that the legends were only partly true and he's not a demon as they say but a dorky guy who-"

The air fizzled, and Hiccup appeared, face quirked in half amusement and half hesitation. Taylor instantly screeched, reeling back and effectively tipping her chair backwards.

"Taylor!" Astrid exclaimed in alarm, rushing forward and dropping to her knees beside her sisters frozen shape. "That's Hiccup, Taylor, he's not… well, as far as I know, he's not dangerous. Taylor-"

Her sister looked up, eyes gaping wide and whole body shaking. _"Ghost."_ She croaked, then promptly passed out.

* * *

 _I just want to clear some stuff up for you guys, so that there's little confusion. :D_

 _So, the "gang" will be showing up in future chapters, and will also play a large part towards the later half of this fic. There'll be a lot of fun between them, I can guarantee that. :D_

 _Secondly, regarding Tom and Taylor. They're only partly OC's, for as you guys had pointed out that Tom was "Toothless". In the original draft of this stories outline, he was supposed to be Toothless. But when I was regoing over the story, dog Toothless somehow snuck in there. So as not to confuse you guys, Tom is based off of Toothless._

 _As for Taylor, she's Stormfly. ;)_

 _Okay, there ya go. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying this story so far. See ya next time!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

Taylor shivered and quaked from her seat at the table, sipping her coffee with a blanched face. Astrid sat next to her, explaining the events of the day while both Tom and Hiccup sat across. Taylor avoided meeting either of the men's eyes, instead keeping her gaze fixed on her cup.

"So I was right?" Taylor chattered upon Astrid's finishing words. "I was _actually_ right?"

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Yes Tay, you were right."

She watched her sister carefully for any signs of shock, perhaps delusion, madness? But instead Taylor just smirked crookedly and punched her arm.

"Now will you listen to me!?"

Astrid laughed. "No, that's never going to happen. Because if I had listened to you, we never would've met Tom or Hiccup."

Tom was munching on a piece of pizza as he listened, smiling around his food in agreement. Hiccup seemed to shrink back momentarily, but he too smiled in return.

Taylor shuddered again as she set her coffee back on the table, shoving it away. "So… where does this leave us?"

"Leave us..?" Aastrid questioned in puzzlement.

"What do we do now?"

"Oh." She sighed and rubbed her temples. This day was getting too long for her liking. She felt the desperate need to go to bed, forget what had happened, and wake up refreshed and back at her parent's home.

"We're just going to continue with life, only with two house guests." Astrid finally said. She looked to the boys, waiting to see if that sounded desirable to them.

"Really?" Tom asked hopefully. "And we… we can work for our stay too, along with food. I can keep doing chores and upkeep, and Hiccup and Toothless are great hunters-"

"I don't know if…" Hiccup interrupted hesitantly.

"That would be great, guys." Astrid smiled happily. Hiccup's eyes sparked, and Tom grinned in equal pleasure.

She could only imagine what it must feel like for them. Hiccup looked nearly overjoyed to have work to do that would benefit the both of them, while Tom looked merely happy for the prospects of talking with others- or maybe it was the fact that they were female. She wasn't sure.

Years of History classes came flooding back, in particularly the lessons on early America. Watching films and documentaries had told her enough, that most young gentlemen in the old days were courteous and polite, respecting woman for who they were, even if the rights were different.

Astrid had a strong feeling both men were respecting of the womenfolk, so she allowed her barrier to partially fall away as she winked at them with a grin.

"So, deals made, shake on it?"

She extended her hand to Tom, who shook it without hesitation. His expression said it all, he was more than happy to agree.

Hiccup was more cautious, not immediately accepting her hand. When he did, it was gentle and quick. It was clear he wasn't very comfortable around them quite yet.

"Taylor, what time is it?"

Checking her phone she read. "Nine. No wonder I'm pooped."

Hiccup blushed at the statement, making Astrid realize again that their phrases and terms were much different then hers.

"Well, I know I'm tired. Time for bed." She shuffled to her feet and collected the dirty plates quickly. Hiccup had politely rejected her offers of pizza, saying he was too worked up to have any tonight anyways. Tom looked mortified, saying that pizza was the best thing ever created and that he was _'goopy'_ to refuse it.

Dumping the eating utensils in the sink, Astrid quickly rinsed them off to be washed in the morning. She turned back around and noticed Taylor had already said goodnight and had left the room, leaving her to lead the boys to the Ballroom.

"C'mon." She motioned before exiting the swinging door. Toothless bounded out of nowhere, letting out a happy yip at the sight of them. Dancing back in the direction he'd come, Toothless bounced for the stairs.

"We really can't thank you enough for this, miss Hofferson." Hiccup said gratefully. "Really. This is the best thing that's happened to us in a long time."

"It's not a problem- as long as the rules are followed." Astrid smiled and opened the doors, letting Tom and Toothless through. Hiccup paused and stared at her with a blush.  
"I'm sorry about your sister, too. I didn't mean to scare her-"

She laughed. "That's just Taylor. She's fainted four times in the past, this is just another to add to the pile. My sister's a bit blonde in matters of fear."

Hiccup laughed softly, then gave a light nod. "See you in the morning, Miss. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Haddocks." Astrid called after them as she shut the door, jingling her keys once again as she attempted to lock them. After many failed tries, she finally got the darned lock to click.

She knocked curtly on her sister's door, waiting to hear if she was feeling well enough to sleep alone.

"Tay, you alright?"

The door swung open, revealing her sister dressed in a pink tank and shorts. Wet hair in two braids, she had a toothbrush half in her mouth.

"Mhm." She answered and began resuming her brushing.

"You won't have a heart attack in your sleep?"

Taylor paused and rolled her eyes, unamused. "A curse nah, siwwy." She spoke around the brush. She popped it out. "Besides, I'll just run over to your room if I hear any strange noises."

She tilted her head, smiling fondly. "Who knew ghosts were so good looking? How in the world can I be afraid of all of… _that?_ "

Astrid laughed in exasperation and patted her sister's head fondly. "Oh, dear sister, you're such a teenager."

Leaving her to finish preparing for bed, Astrid went to her room and took a shower. Slipping into fluffy pajamas she bounced on the bed, feeling overly awake and not at all ready for sleep.

So, pulling out her laptop, she decided to try out _Stranger Things_ , the tv show the "gang" had suggested she watch. But after only two minutes of that she instantly turned on an old rerun of _I Love Lucy_ , knowing that paranormal stuff just was not a good thing to try that night.

…

Astrid stumbled out of bed the next morning, knowing she'd stayed up way too late last night on her laptop. Reaching blindly for some clean clothes, she tugged out an old shirt she hadn't worn in years, along with some boot cut jeans.

Sliding into the bathroom she hurriedly got dressed and braided her hair. She returned to her room and began scooping up the clothes scattered helter skelter all over the floor. Her arms were full when she made her way down the hall to the wash room where an ancient washer stood alone. She'd have to hang the laundry on the line to dry.

Stuffing her clothes into the washer she poured a bit of the little bottle of soap Taylor had bought into the detergent slot. Sliding it shut she punched the button and slapped the top of the machine to get it working. Finally, it spun lazily and hesitantly, making Astrid wonder if it would make it over the next turn.

"Well, we'll see how well that turns out." Clapping her hands, Astrid trotted down the haul and into the kitchen where she tugged out various ingredients, hoping to make some sort of egg casserole. But knowing she couldn't cook, she hurried to Google a recipe on her newly charged phone.

Taylor wandered in not much later, swabbed in a robe to cover her pj's. Slouching into a chair, she poured some more coffee.

"Morning to you too." Astrid deadpanned.

"So tired." Taylor whined as she took another gulp of her coffee.

Sprinkling some cheese into the pan, Astrid pulled out her keys and tossed them at the table. "Would you mind going and unlocking the Ballroom doors?"

"Sure." Standing and taking her mug with her, Taylor swung out the door.

Astrid waggled her finger against her chin and eyed the casserole critically, wondering if she was doing any of the directions correctly. Having no way of telling yet, she shrugged and slid it into the large oven.

Trying to figure out how to get it started, she slid open the drawer at the bottom.

"How in tarnation-" Astrid huffed under her breath. "How do you get this thing started?"

 _Where do you put the wood?_

Taylor entered again, this time with a black dog close on her heels. He yawned widely and stretched, mirroring Taylor's own movements.

"The guys up?"

"I think Hiccup is, but I couldn't see him."

Taylor seemed oblivious to Astrid's situation. Glaring at her sister's back, Astrid turned to the oven, once again trying to figure the old contraption out.

There was a light tap on the swinging door, and it swung open revealing Hiccup's tall form. Toothless lifted his head and smiled widely at his human with a happy wag of his tail in greeting.

"Good morning." Astrid greeted. Exclaiming alarm when she touched a spiky something in the stove, she withdrew her hand quickly and flushed warm in embarrassment.

"Do you want some help?" Hiccup offered with a smile.

"Yes, please." She huffed and sat back on her heels, watching as Hiccup grabbed two split logs from the wood box against the wall. He cracked open a door beside the oven and slid them inside, before going to the trash and pulling out the paper plates from a few nights back.

Astrid handed him the matches, and within seconds there was a cackling fire in the correct place, already sending the metal red.

"Thank you, no telling how long it would've taken me without your help."

Hiccup laughed quietly as he slid some sort of lever by the pipe, creating a loud grating sound. "It's not a problem. I should also probably take a look at this pipe after breakfast, it probably needs to be cleaned after so long."

Knowing nothing on the matter of wood-burning stoves, Astrid merely nodded, pretending she knew what he was talking about.

Taylor had left to get dressed, so it was just the two of them as Astrid made some of the frozen orange juice. Hiccup set the table voluntarily, all the while without saying a word.

"Can I… can I tell you something?" Astrid said slowly, not looking to him for fear of intimidating him. There was silence, until Hiccup replied with a quiet and questioning yes.

"You don't have to be ashamed." Now, she looked up, meeting his puzzled gaze. "I've noticed how you avoid looking at us, or even talking. But… really… your eyes don't do anything to make you unlikable."

Hiccup tilted his head thoughtfully. "Honest?"

"Truthfully. In fact… I find them... fascinating." _I hope I don't sound like a creep._

Hiccup smiled slowly, before letting out a laugh that shook his shoulders. "I… I appreciate that, ma'am. It's something I've grown used to, yet, just as I grow comfortable with myself, something like… like all of this happens and throws me off my game."

"I understand." Astrid nodded. Letting the subject drop, she carried the pitcher of juice to the table.

The meal was cheerful. Tom was in a jolly mood, cracking jokes that even had Hiccup chuckling. Taylor spoke of going for a walk later on after chores, asking if the boys would show them around the property to which they willingly agreed. Hiccup even seemed eager.

Once breakfast was done, Astrid and Tom did the dishes while Taylor went to clean up her room. Hiccup disappeared outside to get more firewood from the gigantic pile out back, having been stacked there for almost sixty years.

"So, today I figured we'd finish the little bit of cleanup and dusting down here, along with some more unpacking." Astrid explained. "We'll go shopping for a bit of decor once my paycheck goes through."

While Hiccup and Tom only understood half of her statement, they went along with it. "What do you want us to do?"

"Hiccup talked about the stove pipe?"

It wasn't until after lunch that Astrid finished with her phone calls and work. Setting her laptop aside she slipped out of bed and pushed on her shoes, going to the washroom and gathering her laundry.

It was only the third time Astrid had been in the backyard since her arrival, and again, she marveled at the trees surrounding the estate. They were tall and filled with leaves, till at points you couldn't even see through the dense overgrowth. There were only a few dead trees, giving away how old the woods truly were.

The clothes line only had two strings that were still usable, with the oldest looking clothespins in a little wooden box beside it, fastened to the pole. Opening it, inside were old and worn clothespins, slightly warped from rain water.

"They'll have to do." Astrid mumbled and began tugging her clothes onto the string, one by one. It had been a long time since she'd done the chore.

"Would you like some help?" Hiccup asked from behind. She whirled about in surprise, but smiled when she noticed his slightly dirty clothes, stained from charcoal.

"I think I'm good, thanks."

He continued to watch, yet it wasn't awkward or creepy. Just a bit uncomfortable for him, but that seemed normal for the ghost boy.

"Was the stove bad?" She asked leisurely.

"Pretty, but we got it cleaned out, so it shouldn't get clogged for you again." Hiccup rubbed Toothless's head before sitting down in the grass, tugging at the blades distractedly.

"Where's Tom?"

"He and Taylor are out back cleaning the garden."

Astrid frowned suspiciously, but forced herself not to go and check on the two. Trying to be more trusting, she unbristled and pinned another shirt.

"Is it a big garden? I haven't seen it yet."

Hiccup's eyes brightened, sparking a glowing fire. "It used to be. I remember Tom and I would play in there all day, hiding from one another or playing knights. We had a jolly time."

Astrid smiled at the thought. "Sounds like you two were close."

Hiccup tipped his chin. "I like to think we still are."

"Aren't you?"

He hesitated. "I… I think so? I feel like we've grown closer over the years, closer than we've ever been before. But in the last few days, he's changed so much."

Astrid had a hunch as to why, but she remained silent.

"I-I'm sorry if this comes off as rude, but I believe it's your sister." Hiccup rambled, the words meshing together. "I-I don't know what or why-"

So he'd realized it too.

"They're teenagers." Astrid shrugged. "And Tom hasn't seen a female in years- much less talked to one. I'm sure they'll both get over their crushes."

Hiccup ducked his head and sighed. "I just… I don't know what to do. He's my best friend, the only person I've ever had, and he's never gone through anything like this before. I don't want him to get hurt, you know?"

Astrid's hands stilled, and she nodded knowingly. _All too well…_

"Hey! You two ready!?" Tom called out as he rounded the corner of the house. Taylor followed, smiling widely and waving her hand in encouragement.

"Coming!" Astrid stabbed the pin on the last of her socks and plucked up the basket, hurrying to the kitchen door to shove it inside. She turned back and was surprised to see Hiccup shyly offering her his arm.

Again, she was reminded of the time he remembered. When this was an expected courtesy from the gentleman. So, as not to disappoint him, she hooked her elbow around his arm.

"So, where to?"

"We'll take you down the trails first off, those are our favorite."

"Don't forget the lake." Hiccup reminded.

Tom waved a hand gallantly in the air. "Right then! To the lake!"

Tom and Taylor led the way, followed by Toothless, then Astrid and Hiccup. She tried to focus on their chatter, but Hiccup's felt shirted arm against her own bare one was a new feeling, one that had her mind distantly distracted. Hiccup seemed unbothered however, so she refused to let it show.

"This is Old Ben." Hiccup pointed out a giant oak tree, spiraling above them. "We used to climb this old beast when we were really little. There was once a swing off that branch, but it fell off during a storm years ago."

Astrid admired the tree in amazement. She'd never seen such a tall tree in all her life.

"The lake's just yonder. We've been fishing there ever since… the incident. There's a lot of bullheads now, but way back there were bass and bluegill." Tom informed expertly. "Have you ever had fish?"

"Pets, _and_ as a meal." Astrid replied. "We've also been fishing. I really enjoyed it, I don't if I can say as much for Taylor."

"Hiccup will have to make you some, sometime. He's the best fish fryer."

Hiccup stuttered some incomprehensible reply, to which the others laughed while Tom repeated the statement, firmer this time.

Along the way they came across some summer flowers, so as Astrid and Hiccup were separated as they scattered to pick them. Taylor carried the bundle as they continued on to the lake, which wasn't as large as the boy's had made it sound. Only about the perimeter of the mansion, it was the size of a large pond.

"Oh wow!" Taylor bubbled. "We should go swimming some time, eh Ast?"

Astrid nodded, the word swimming sounding like music to her ears on the hot summer day. She had no idea how Hiccup could stand wearing his long-sleeved shirt, even if it was rolled up to the elbows.

"It's beautiful." She agreed with a murmur. She imagined a bridge over the narrow part at the middle of the lake, one like the vintage bridges she'd seen in pictures. It painted a pretty picture, with or without the bridge.

Tom and Taylor dashed off, kicking their shoes away as they did so. Running into the water they screeched about how cold it was, while Hiccup merely grinned as he stepped up beside Astrid.

"You going to join them?" Astrid asked with a laugh as she watched Taylor topple, butt first into the water.

"Not now, I'm just fine staying dry."

Astrid looked to him, noticing how his happy and cheerful expression had diminished into one of despair. His eyebrows were tilted together, brow furrowed, and mouth parted in what she understood as pain or longing.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing… just, thinking."

Nodding, she turned back to the water, leaving him to his thoughts. It was painfully obvious he wasn't up to talking, which was fine with her.

She moved closer to the waters until she found a fallen tree branch. Crawling on top of it to sit just above the water, she took off her slip-on shoes and threw them back to shore. The water was chilly against her toes, but just the right temperature to take the heat away.

She watched the two teens in the water, laughing when Tom suddenly slipped and disappeared from sight beneath the waves. Taylor was laughing so hard she could barely stand, while Hiccup sitting on the shore teasingly called out to Tom for being a guppy.

She blinked, and watched carefully. Tom bobbed back to the surface with a shake of his head, splaying water in all directions. Taylor collapsed in hopeless giggles, emphasizing her mirth.

Astrid's lips twitched a smile, but it was hesitant. Everything had changed, all in one moment.

How could life get so complicated so suddenly?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

Astrid twirled her coffee mug about in her fingers, dragging it across the tabletop before letting go and repeating the process. Her chin in her hand, baggy sweater folded around her shoulders and messy hair hanging in her face, she was exhausted from a sleepless night.

It didn't help that Taylor had driven to their parents for a couple nights, helping to complete a bathroom project that they were attacking. She'd only left the night before, but alone in a house with two- three counting Toothless- ghosts wasn't exactly a remedy to fitful rest.

Sighing heavily and running a hand through her hair, Astrid swallowed thickly. She didn't feel well. Her forehead felt like fire, as did her whole body, and her stomach was turning nauseously. Earlier she'd merely passed it off as nervousness, but it was steadily growing worse.

She turned back around and gave the clock a half-hearted stare. It was still only five AM. She'd been sitting at that table for almost an hour now, she had to go back to bed and try to get some sleep. Her work day would suffer terribly if she didn't.

Sliding out of her chair, Astrid shuffled back to the servant's quarters and to her bedroom. She hunched over when a spasm of uncomfortable pain washed through her throat and gut, making her mind flash with the desperate need for a bucket.

Rushing to the bathroom, she bent low over the toilet and heaved, disposing of yesterdays pasta. Dry heaving painfully, she straightened and went to the sink and washed her hands and brushed her teeth consciously. Miserably, she returned to her bed and crawled under the covers. No wonder she hadn't gotten any sleep last night.

"What a perfect time for Taylor to be away." Astrid mumbled with a hiccup. Rolling onto her side with her arms wrapped around her stomach, she closed her eyes and tried to rest.

She finally dozed off, mindless to the time as her exhausted body fell into a flu-induced sleep. It wasn't until she heard a light patter on her door that she fluttered her eyes open, starting when they landed on her alarm clock.

"CRAP!" She threw the blankets off and jumped to her feet, rushing towards her dresser to get dressed. She only made it two steps before she clamped her hands over her mouth and made a detour to the bathroom.

"Miss Astrid?"

She vomited roughly, her throat screaming for a relief. But of _course_ it would be Hiccup to find her in such a state.

"D-don't c'min!" Astrid managed through her heaving. "I-I'll be... there in a second!"

There were a few moments of silence, giving her time to get control of her breathing and her stomach. Astrid could here another little knock on the door, followed by Hiccup's concerned voice.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Astrid gulped, nearly vomiting again just from the taste lingering in her mouth. Going to the sink she hastily washed her hands and rinsed out her mouth, wondering faintly if ghosts were able to catch illnesses.

She opened the door, too miserable to care about her sloppy appearance. Hiccup's eyes shadowed his surprise, but he hid it well behind a crooked smile. "It... was just a bit late and I didn't know if-"

"No, thank you for waking me. I'm already late for work." Astrid forced a smile, hoping it was convincing as she gestured weakly to herself. "I'm just going to quickly get dressed."

Hiccup nodded silently. He looked hesitant, but she gathered from his demeanor that he was suspicious. She grinned hopefully.

"Tom and I will be in the kitchen." He finally replied. With a little duck of his head he left, leaving her to her own suffering.

She wandered to her bed and plucked up her cell phone, quickly typing out a text to Taylor. _"Am sick with flu, don't know what to do with the boys."_

Setting it aside she stood and began to dress in simple, comfortable clothes. Not comfy enough to look odd, but not too uncomfortable to look normal either. If she was going to be sick she'd rather be warm and comfortable over convincing. Hiccup probably already guessed that something was amiss anyways

Brushing her hair, her stomach began to cramp. Shoving it aside and attempting to ignore it, she got back on her feet with a dizzy sway, cursing her weak body.

Before she could chicken out and hide in the bathroom, she opened her bedroom door and entered the kitchen. Wobbly and stomach bubbling, she tried to put on a bright smile when all she wanted to do was lay down and wallow in self pity.

"Morning!"

Tom looked up from a newspaper, while Hiccup leaned against the stove with a glass in his hand. Toothless was headfirst in the garbage, snuffling for scraps.

Tom opened his mouth to return the greeting, but paused when he glanced away from the paper to her face. Dang it, was her illness that obvious?

"You feeling well?" He asked instead, making her realize that it was no use trying to hide. She thought all men were naive to things like this- her father always had. It had taking full explanations and proof to get that man to realize anything.

These two were obviously more sensitive.

She sighed and rubbed a hand against her forehead, unsurprised by the heat emanating from her skin. "Truthfully... no. I didn't get much sleep last night and my stomach's been bothering me."

Tom smiled hopelessly, giving a pitiful shrug of his shoulders. Welp, men were still men, and no matter how sensitive they may be, they were still hopeless when it came to offering any help or support to a woman.

"I'm sorry." Hiccup said quietly. "Is there anything we can do..?"

"No- well, actually... today I'd planned on cleaning up the gardens. If you guys could start it, that would be great."

"What about you?"

She frowned. Did they expect her to work when she was puking her guts out like she was? "...Me?"

Hiccup nodded and set his mug aside, rubbing his arm in an awkward gesture. "Yes... we can't just leave you in here by yourself. What if you need help?"

Astrid smiled in realization. She should've known. Hiccup, while quiet and withdrawn, was seriously one of the sweetest guys she'd met. Next to Fishlegs, they were an even tie. "Don't worry, it's just the flu. I can handle it alone."

"I can work on the garden." Tom volunteered willingly. "Hiccup can stay in and help."

Hiccup nodded in agreement. "Yes, I don't feel like we should leave you when you're not feeling well."

Astrid had mixed feelings. She wasn't some feeble maiden to be rescued, but the thought of having company did sound inviting. She was a big girl, she could take care of herself.

"The company would be nice..." She said with hesitation. "But I do _not_ need help."

The boys nodded respectfully. They seemed to have caught on quickly that hey, she was an independent woman and didn't need babying.

"Just in case." Hiccup said with a nod.

"Alright... and I'd better message my boss and tell him I'll double up on hours this weekend."

Toothless pulled his head out of the trash, holding a moldy piece of pizza in his mouth. At the sight, Astrid's stomach rolled and she doubled over, arms wrapped tightly around her middle as she made a mad dash towards the can.

There was a very still and very awkward silence as she bent over, disposing a stream of noodles and water. Feeling drained and weak, she shook as she remained hunched over the garbage with the smell of her own vomit filling her nostrils.

A gentle hand rested on her back. "I... I think you need to go back to bed."

She nodded quietly and allowed herself to be steered back in that direction, but rooted her feet to the floor halfway. "Actually- let's go to the living room instead. My laptop is in there."

Hiccup blinked, but obediently began walking towards the assigned room. Opening the door for her like the gentleman he was, he also exited only to return with a blanket and bowl in his hands.

"Thank you, sir." She teased. His eyes sparkled and fizzed with embarrassment as he blushed scarlet, the color a stark contrast to his pale but freckled skin.

"Yer w'lcome." He mumbled self consciously. He began to fade, guilting Astrid for making him so flustered.

"You want to stick around and watch something with me?" She hurried to ask before he could disappear completely. "I'm thinking about picking back up on Heartland if you'd like to see it."

Hiccup came back into sight, nodding his head in excitement. "O-on what? Your book?" He gestured towards the laptop distractedly, to what he couldn't comprehend as being not a book, but a computer. She went along with it smoothly.

"Yes, if you bring it here I'll set it up."

Hiccup eagerly went and plucked up the device off the table and set it in her lap. She flipped it open and hurriedly logged in and went to the Netflix app. Hiccup walked to the back of the couch and watched curiously as she scrolled through the entertainment options. This wasn't the first time he'd seen her use the laptop over the past week of his being there (with them knowing he was there, anyhow) yet every time it still seemed to send him into an amazed stupor.

"Okay. It's been awhile since I've watched these so we'll start at the beginning. That way you're not confused." Astrid clicked episode one and extended the laptop onto the coffee table, patting the couch beside her for Hiccup to take a seat. He did so without once taking his eyes off the screen.

The next forty minutes was filled with intense silence as Hiccup stared in admiration at the laptop. It was obvious how into the show he was, for his expressions mirrored the characters on screen.

The next episode began to play automatically, and just as the beginning credits rolled, Astrid gripped the bowl tightly in her arms and turned away as she vomited for a fourth time, fully convinced that this was to be her _last_ time. Did she even have anything left in her stomach?

Coughing in disgust, she wiped her mouth with her arm before turning back to face Hiccup. Gnawing on his lip and thick eyebrows tilted in concern, he was the picture of worry.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine." Astrid mumbled miserably. Slouching into the cushions, she sniffed and swallowed thickly.

"That much is clearly obvious." The sarcastic reply was unexpected, and made her look at him with wide eyes. He instantly backed down, looking ashamed and apologetic.

"I'm so-"

"Oh, shut up." Astrid shook her head. "You don't need to apologize for everything, you know. Especially when there isn't anything to apologize about."

Hiccup's jaw snapped shut, the only sound being that of the makeshift tv. Getting to his feet he went and took the bowl and disappeared from the room, taking the bowl with him.

Astrid felt terrible. She'd offended him without meaning to. She had only wanted to make him feel more comfortable, make him feel like he could be himself. She just had to keep her patience with her and deal with his blundering apologies until he felt himself at home enough to be himself completely. Having spoken to Tom, and from reading the Diary, she knew full well that Hiccup had a sarcastic mouth.

That was just the first time she had really heard him use it.

Hiccup reappeared by the doors, this time with a tray of snacks and glasses to accompany the bowl. He set them down beside her, still not making any comment on her previous statement.

Taking the cup with a grateful grin, she took a sip to rid her mouth of the horrible aftertaste. Setting it aside, she unpaused the show and let that claim some of Hiccup's attention, although it was clear he wasn't as into it as he had been before.

"I'm sorry, that was very rude of me. And out of place." Astrid said softly. Resting a hand on his arm, she tried a smile. "I'm just... tired of the masquerade is all. I've seen you with Tom, you're a totally different person. But I get it, so... yeah. I was wrong, and I'm sorry."

"As am I."

"No, you don't have to. You can't, actually, because there's no _way_ you can be." She frowned and raised her eyes. "That... made sense in my mind."

He grinned with one side of his mouth, that quirky grin that she'd come to be fond off. It was nice to see him using it. "Thank you, ma'am. I'll... it'll just take some time. It's been a century since I've talked to anyone, and a week just isn't quite enough time to re-adjust."

"I understand."

The next episode ended with the next beginning, when Hiccup disappeared suddenly to who knows where. Startled and confused, Astrid sat still as she waited for him to return. Fifteen minutes later the air fizzled to her right, where he suddenly appeared holding a bowl of popcorn in his hands.

"I know you're probably not very hungry, but I brought you some toast and applesauce just in case. And this is unbuttered, so it shouldn't upset your stomach too much." Hiccup explained with a smile. Sitting back down he extended the items to her, which she took gratefully. For while she felt queasy, there was hunger lingering beneath.

"Why don't Ty and Amy just dance? I think they like each other." Hiccup mumbled under his breath. Astrid grinned around her toast in amusement.

"Maybe they're just being difficult?"

Hiccup's eyes glowed. "Hm, right..."

Astrid flipped the blanket off and got to her feet with a little sway. Grabbing onto the back of the couch she started towards the door.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just want to go get my phone. I'll be right back." Astrid continued to the dining room and through the kitchen to the bedroom. Sitting on her bed she picked up the phone and swiped at the three new messages.

 _"The guys are big boys they can take care of themselves :P"_ was Taylor's witty reply.

Thank you, sis.

The next was from Fishlegs, with wild caps and exclamation points. Blinking hard to try and actually focus on what he was saying, she hurriedly scanned through the lengthy message.

 _"JUST MET TAYLOR AT YOUR PARENTS PLACE AND FLDIADOPFAHD CAN I PLEASE COME SHE TOLD ME EVERYTHING."_

Astrid double blinked in shock, before scrolling past and biting her lip in anxious worry.

He had added: _"please"_

Running a hand down her face, she fell back against her bed and dialed Taylor's number. Holding her phone to her ear, she waited as her anger and frustration began to build.

"Hey, Astrid."

"Don't you dare hey me!" Astrid growled. "How could you!?"

"Don't get so excited- I only told Fishlegs! He asked how we were doing at the knew place and if he could come and visit... and, you know Fishlegs- he's such a nerd I just thought-"

"Don't tell anyone else!" Astrid exclaimed angrily. "Do you know what could happen if someone caught wind of this? We could be sent to the crazy house- or something could happen to Hiccup and Tom. Is that what you want?"

There was a long quiet pause on the other line. "Yes, of course, Astrid. I just... Fishlegs is a good friend, and I thought it was safe to tell him."

Astrid sighed heavily before closing her eyes, mind reeling as thoughts and ideas swirled about. What to do...

"Astrid?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Um... fine. Tell Fishlegs he can follow you here and we'll give him a grand tour, but make sure he knows this entire thing is a secret. If Snotlout or the twins find out, the world will know."

"Gotcha."

"Good." Astrid's stomach growled loudly and her head pulsed with the interruption. Great, a headache, just what she needed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like crap, thank you." Astrid huffed sarcastically. "I just want to go and lay back down. Hiccup's probably starting to wonder where I got to anyways."

"Alright, I'll be home by tomorrow morning- with Fishlegs. Say hi to the boys for me."

"I will." Astrid hung up abruptly and tossed her phone back on the table. With another sigh of exhaustion she got to her feet and slipped back down the hall and into the kitchen.

Hiccup was still sitting on the couch where she'd left him, but he gave a little jump and fizzed from sight for a split second when she re-entered.

"You were gone so long, I thought you were in the outhouse again..."

Astrid couldn't help but smile at his stubborn use of title for the bathroom. "No, I ended up calling Taylor. Turns out she told one of our friends about you, Tom, and the house... so we'll be having a guest tomorrow morning."

Hiccup's eyes flickered. "A... uh, um..." He cleared his throat. "Who?"

"His name is Fishlegs." Astrid smiled reassuringly and tilted her head. "Somehow, I think you two will get along."

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for all the feedback! And I'm so sorry for this update being three days late- it's the Christmas season and it just so happened that my parents decided to take this weekend to get the decorations up. It's been rather hectic to say the least. XD_

 _The gang is slowly making their way into this story. The others will come soon as well, I promise. ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

Astrid was beyond thankful her stomach finally settled that evening. She'd even had enough energy to let Tom take her outside and show her the progress he'd made in the garden. It looked splendid already, and she trusted Tom more than herself to do the chore, for he'd been the one to grow up when it was at its full potential, after all. She told him to clean it up just like it used to be, and come next year they'd plant some new flowers, since it was too late in the year to do it any sooner.

She went to sleep that night, exhausted, but… some how hopeful. Her future had been flipped upside down with buy the house, but for whatever reason, it almost felt like a good thing.

Astrid got up and yawned, beyond relieved that her stomach was on good terms with her again. She went and tugged out some clothes, a red shirt and brown shorts, before heading to the bathroom and doing her hair. She stared at her reflection, watching her own eyes. Again, they reminded her of Hiccup, and what his eyes looked like beneath the glow. She tilted her head at the curious thought.

There was the bang of the heavy entry doors, and Astrid hurried to grab some socks before hurrying out the door and through the kitchen. Toothless, who'd slept beneath the stove, jumped up and yipped excitedly, as though he'd sensed the new intruder.

The boys were nowhere to be seen, probably since the doors were still locked. Even though Hiccup had the freedom to pass through the doors if he so wished, he hadn't done it at all over the past week. It was clear he respected her rules, which she was greatly thankful for. She did not know what she'd do if she had a rebellious ghost on her hands.

Taylor had dropped all her packages and bags in the entry way, extending her arms and saying loudly "I'm home!", so her voice echoed across the ceiling. She laughed and reached down to give Toothless's head a fond pat. She looked up, catching Astrid's gaze. "Welp, you look healthy. Hiccup take good care of you?" Was that… a teasing tone in her voice?

The little devil.

"Yes, he did." Astrid replied sweetly. Taylor stuck out her tongue and turned her attention back to Toothless.

The door cranked open again, and in came a hesitant and jittery Fishlegs, a giant knap-sack on his back. He glanced about nervously before letting the door swing shut. He didn't see anything so odd.

"Good morning, Astrid." Fishlegs greeted with a little wave of his hand. "H-how are you?"

"I'm good, Fishlegs." Astrid smiled and moved to give him a quick hug. "I can't say I'm _overjoyed_ that you know…" She sharpened her tone, directing it straight towards Taylor. She pretended not to notice. "But, since you do, you might be able to help us."

"Help you?"

There was a soft knock on the door, interrupting Astrid just as she was about to explain. She closed her mouth and held up a finger, signaling him to wait.

She trotted up the stairs, ticking through her keys as she went. "I'm coming!" She called to whoever it was on the other side of the ballroom door.

She slipped it in the lock, and out came Tom. There was a flicker behind him that made Astrid think Hiccup was there too, but for whatever reason (Probably Fishlegs) he chose not to show himself.

"Tom, this is Fishlegs." Astrid introduced as she shut the door. Tom turned to stare blankly at the newcomer.

Fishlegs grinned nervously and shuffled from one foot to the other. Astrid wasn't sure, but somehow, she could feel Tom tense up. Had this been a bad idea after all? She'd expected this behavior from Hiccup. She would've thought Tom to be the one _happy_ to meet another person.

Apparently she was wrong.

"H-h-hello." Fishlegs' stutter was purely nerves induced.

Astrid and Tom reached the bottom steps, now face to face with Taylor and Fishlegs. Tom still hadn't said a word.

Astrid gave him a little nudge, wondering what was up. "Tom?"

"It's nice to meet you." He spoke in a monotone, confusing her further. He hesitated, before finally sticking his hand out for a grudging shake. Taylor and Astrid watched on in bemusement.

Astrid noticed his rigid stance suddenly melted into one that resembled defeat. He smiled slightly, almost sadly.

"Are you the ghost?" Fishlegs whispered in a hush. Tom shook his head with a quiet laugh.

"No, no… well, yes, I suppose. But not like what you're thinking. I was some how skimped on the magical abilities." Tom said it jokingly, but somehow it lacked his normal luster.

Astrid glanced to Taylor. She seemed to have noticed it too, for she merely shrugged.

"You're not?" Fishlegs inquired, almost in relief. "So, you're Tom, then? Taylor told me a lot about you."

Tom's eyes brightened. "She did?"

"She said you couldn't swim, and you had really black hair. She's right- about the hair. I-I wouldn't know about the swimming." Fishlegs flustered, but smiled. Toothless chose that moment to shuffle to his feet and move forward, snuffling at Fishlegs' shoes. "Is this Toothless?"

"Yes, he's Hiccup's dog." Astrid smiled and gave the large dog's back a fond pat. He wagged his tail without lifting his head from the stranger's shoes.

"…Hiccup?" Fishlegs inquired cautiously. "Where is he?"

The air fizzled beside Astrid, and she could just barely feel something touch her arm. She couldn't help the chill that raced down her spine, but she knew there was nothing to be afraid of.

Hiccup formed and stood awkwardly with his hands tucked into his pockets, looking like he'd rather be _anywhere_ but there.

Fishlegs squeaked and jumped back, his knap-sack slapping against the door and pinning him to that spot. Taylor guffawed some quiet laughter, while Tom defensively crossed his arms.

Hiccup began to fade away again. It was obvious how… uncomfortable he was, and Astrid felt a sympathetic pain in her chest. She reached automatically for his hand and gripped it tightly, hoping to offer at least some bit of comfort.

"H-h-hi." Fishlegs stuttered. He reached a hand up to readjust his glasses, blinking in amazement at the ghost boy. "So… um." He cleared his throat. "Taylor said you were…"

"A ghost." Hiccup echoed. "Yeah, an exhibit." It was a sarcastic whisper under his breath, filled with self loathing. Astrid was the only one who heard it, she being the closest, although she suspected Toothless picked it up as well, for his ears pricked forward and he whined worriedly.

Astrid bit her lip.

This was a really bad idea. She should never have let Fishlegs come.

"You're not an exhibit." She whispered in return, nudging his elbow with her own.

"How does it work?" Fishlegs whispered in awe. He pulled a notebook from out of nowhere and flipped it open, pencil poised.

"We don't know." Tom answered simply. "We're… hoping to figure it out."

Fishlegs looked to Taylor. "Is that why I'm here? You guys want me to help?" His voice was filled with bubbling excitement, barely contained. His jittery attitude, somehow, in an odd way relaxed Hiccup, for he softened and let go of her hand. Astrid took that as a sign that he was alright.

"I think we should all go to the Berk library, says I." Fishlegs stated enthusiastically.

"Actually, I think we might have more luck here, in this library." Astrid looked to Hiccup. "Or… maybe even in your room."

"But those won't have any of the facts that happened between their time and ours." Fishlegs protested.

"Let's give this library a shot before we go anywhere. Besides, we still have to show you around." Astrid smiled and moved forward to tuck Taylors bags against the wall as the others began making their way up the steps towards the ballroom.

She hurried to follow them and fell to walk beside Hiccup. Somehow, it always happened. Tom walked with Taylor and Hiccup walked with her. Only, today, Tom walked behind Taylor and Fishlegs.

"Is something wrong? Perhaps I shouldn't have had him come." Astrid whispered so the others wouldn't here.

Hiccup shook his head. "It's perfectly alright. I mean, it _is_ your house. You have a right to invite who you want to."

Astrid opened her mouth to say more, then let it shut again. He was right. It was her house, she could invite whomever she wished, and yet… she balanced all her decisions on what would fit right for Hiccup and Tom.

It filled her with a warm feeling. It felt odd, yet so good. She couldn't quite pinpoint what it was, however.

"Yes, but you and Tom share this house equally." By the time Astrid found something to say, they'd already crossed the ballroom floor. Fishlegs was going on and on about how beautiful it was, while Taylor had stopped Tom and looked to be asking him something.

Astrid continued. "If it wasn't for you two haunting this place, I'd never would have bought this house. So, techniquely, half this house belongs to you."

Hiccup shook his head but didn't say anything more. Astrid hoped that was a good sign, and that he wasn't upset.

"How big is this place, again?" Fishlegs asked excitedly.

Astrid glanced back at Tom and Taylor, who were finally following. She stepped over the last step onto the balcony overhanging the doors, looking down at the large floor below. With the chandelier hanging overhead, and the small stage with the stove and small kitchenette in the back, it _was_ beautiful.

"Miss Astrid?" Hiccup asked, holding the door open for her: the last person remaining.

She ducked through quickly. The others had already disappeared inside the library door, the sounds of fabric rustling suggested they were opening curtains, followed by a few topples.

"Oops." Fishlegs squeaked.

Astrid and Hiccup filed in with Toothless at their heels. The library was covered in a fine layer of dust, one of the rooms they'd failed to clean yet. There was a large oak desk backed against the large day windows in the back, which allowed the morning light to stream through the panes, sending the place to shimmering and highlighting the dust even more.

"Good grief." Astrid coughed as she picked out a book, sending dust flying everywhere. She fanned the front of her face with her hand. "This is ridiculous."

Hiccup was the only one not trying to protect their face from the dust. He began moving about and scanning through labels, at one point giving a cry of excitement and tugging out an old leather bound book. He tucked it under his arm.

"Did you find something?" Astrid asked, excited.

"Oh… _um_ … n-no." It was the first time he'd done it, and it was the answer as to why he normally didn't lie. He _stunk_ at it.

"What's that book then, Mister?" Astrid crossed her arms suspiciously.

Hiccup laughed nervously as he set the book on a high shelf, out of reach from all of them. Drat him and his height. "Just… something I thought I'd lost. It's nothing that'll help us."

Astrid watched as he scanned through more books, sometimes pulling them out and scanning through them, while others he merely took out to read the backs. For him, it must be like going through memories, and it was no wonder he took awhile to make his way through them all.

By the time he reached the desk, the dust was so heavy it was nearly suffocating. It forced Fishlegs and Taylor out of the room, leaving just Astrid and Tom to watch.

"Find anything, Hiccup?" Tom inquired from behind his hand.

"Lots of Dad's old papers." Hiccup's voice was hoarse. Astrid almost volunteered to look through them herself if they caused him any pain, but he didn't stop scanning through them, so she figured he had them covered. How long had it been since he- or Tom- had last been in the library? It looked like it had been a long time.

And by both of their expressions, maybe they hadn't touched it since their death. It had been their father's library, after all.

"So…?"

"I found something." Hiccup breathed. He pulled out a giant wad of paper from the desk drawer, letting it slam to the desk top with an explosion of dust. Astrid moved forward and eyed the top handwritten page, recognizing the handwriting as that that'd been on the front page of the diary.

"Dad has notes here… they date back to a month before their accident."

"It mentions Drago." Tom pointed out, tapping his finger at the name towards the bottom of the page. "Did he know he was in danger, all that time?"

Astrid felt like she was intruding on their personal life. She took a step back, preparing to leave, when Hiccup straightened and grabbed the bundle with him, pausing only to grab the book he'd set on the top shelf.

"Let's get out of here and see if we can find something in all of this."

Taylor jumped up from her seat on the floor when she spotted them, grinning widely and clasping her hands. "So? Any good news?"

"We found some stuff- we'll see if they offer any information."

They hauled the papers down into the family room, each taking a chunk of the papers and slowly scanning through them, after telling Fishlegs the full story. He was absolutely fascinated by the entire thing, and didn't look one ounce afraid when he sat down on the sette next to Hiccup, asking curious questions and telling him a bit about himself, saying "I know a lot about you, I think it's only fair if you know stuff about me, some."

It wasn't said so much in words, but Hiccup's facial expressions spoke volumes. He enjoyed the company, even if he didn't admit it.

Astrid smiled from her place in her chair, a stack of thirty-some papers scattered around her. She turned back, disappointed that as of yet, they were mostly business related. Lots of figures and data. It was all very interesting to see what the stats were like back then, but none of the information was very helpful.

"I'm done." Taylor set her pile on the coffee table and flopped back against the couch, shaking her head. "Not a thing in there except the price of cotton."

"Same here, only… it was business rates." Tom set his stack atop of Taylor's. He looked sorely disappointed. "Hiccup?"

His bright green yes flickered, and she could tell he'd looked up, even though his head hadn't moved. "Yeah, nothing much here either. Just that Dad made a business deal with Drago… a few days before the accident. Something concerning a "debt" and that there was an appointment to be met on the following Tuesday."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing." Hiccup sighed, his shoulder drooping as he gently set the papers on the table. He fell back against the couch and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm starting to think this is hopeless."

"Not entirely! We still have the library to look through." Fishlegs stated.

Astrid's brow was scrunched up in deep thought, the other's voices a blur as she pondered. A thought came, and she almost shoved it away. Going back to the scene of the crime- Hiccup's death- might reveal something. Or help Hiccup remember… _anything_. She wondered if they could find that spot again, or if it even remained.

And if it would be a good idea at all. She couldn't imagine it wouldn't be a traumatic experience for both the boys.

"I have an idea." She said, embarrassed when she realized she'd interrupted Fishlegs mid-sentence. She sat up straighter, nervously gnawing her lip. "What if… what if we go back to the scene of the crime? To the place where Hiccup met Drago."

Hiccup's face grew almost paler- if that was even possible. He swallowed visibly, but the others looked curious as to what she meant.

"Maybe… I don't know. My woman's intuition is just saying that there might be something there." She flopped back, feeling embarrassed for bringing it up at all.

"No, I think you're onto something." Tom agreed, gesturing lightly with his hands. "Hiccup might… I don't know. What do you think?"

Hiccup's voice was quiet, but steady and calm. "It's… worth a try."

"And if that fails, we'll go to the library." Fishlegs said happily. He got to his feet and started to the door, then paused. "Where did you say the accident was again?"

"The Red Death bridge." Hiccup reminded. "Right beside it, next to the river."

"You'll have to show us where." Astrid got to her feet and fished in her pockets for the car keys. The others got up and made their way to the doors, while Toothless bounced beside them with excited yips.

"M-miss?" Hiccup stuttered, hurrying to walk beside her. His fingers were tapping together nervously. "I-I… don't think I should come. What if someone sees me?"

"Oh-" Astrid's step faltered, but then an idea popped into her head, and she snapped her fingers. "Fishlegs. I bet he has some sunglasses in his car."

"S-sunglasses?"

"Yes, I'll show you." Astrid hurried to catch up with Fishlegs and asked him. He immediately rushed off to get the said items, returning them to Hiccup and Astrid, both now waiting by the car.

Astrid took the glasses and unfolded them, extending them up in front of Hiccup's face for a test try. You could faintly see the glow behind them, but from a distance or quick glance, he could totally pass for ordinary.

"I think those will work." Astrid nodded her head in satisfaction. She hooked the glasses over his ears and stepped back, smiling. "You look great."

Hiccup tilted his head and looked around at their surroundings, a smile slowly spreading across his face as his gaze landed on the car. It was then she realized: He'd never been in a car. Or, at least, a modern one. Perhaps he'd ridden in one of those ancient first models.

Which, personally, she was a bit jealous of. She'd give anything to ride in one of those things.

"Ready?"

He laughed hesitantly. "I… I suppose."

She opened the door and slid into the drivers seat beside Tom, who was eagerly strapped into the passenger seat. Taylor, Fishlegs, and Hiccup were all squished into the back seat, with Toothless bouncing around in the trunk.

"This should be interesting." Astrid smiled and looked into the rear view mirror. "Get ready for your first ride in the horseless carriage!"

"That's… that's a train." Hiccup said with a little laugh.

"Same difference." Astrid turned the key in the ignition and the engine quietly hummed to life. "Off we go."

* * *

 _I plan to update again next week on the eighth (hopefully XD). That chapter will also clear up a few of the things that were left unanswered in this chapter, like what was up with Tom and the likes. And we're going to get some serious answers as to how to break the entire curse._

 _There's still a ways to go until we reach the end of this story. Thanks for sticking with me this far! See you next week. ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

_*emerges from a dark pile of scattered papers*_ H-hey guys... so, yeah, I'm not dead. *confetti* xD Truth be told I don't even remember where this story was going. I know how it ends, sorta, but I don't remember what I wanted to happen in between. So we'll see how this goes. This chapter started out as something that I planned on making nothing of, more of a filler with just a bunch more dead ends to the mystery, but I got rather carried away, and I guess the plot's progressed. Maybe a bit more than it should. :P But I hope it's enjoyable none the less. Sorry for leaving you guys for so long. (Has it been over a year? Sheesh Kat.)

 **Chapter 9.**

Hiccup and Tom had their faces pressed against the glass for most of the trip, watching as the scenery wizzed by at sixty-five miles an hour. Hiccup would suddenly call out something, or point something out, wondering what it was, while giving Astrid some brief directions between.

"What is that-!?" Hiccup gasped, pointing out a tractor. "What is it doing?"

"That is a John Deere model." Fishlegs stated. "And I believe it's disking. Most likely winter weat, at this time of year."

"What happened to the horses?" Tom inquired.

"Oh, they're still around, but they aren't used for farm work anymore. At least, not in this part of the country."

Hiccup's nose was pressed so close to the window that his glasses were riding up into his hairline. He backed away momentarily to fix them and to give Toothless a comforting pat.

They came to a stop sign, where Astrid asked, "Which way, Hiccup?"

He leaned closer, his lips pressed into a thin line, clearly puzzled. "These roads weren't here the last time I traveled... Ahm..." He suddenly pointed. "Straight, there's the sign. Nest Ave."

So they puled away down a wooded road, thick with timber and bushy undergrowth. The road was badly paved for most of the journey, until it sputtered out into a gravel drive. There were weeds growing on both sides of the road- and even on it at some spots. A few signs suggested it was mainly used for hiking.

Finally, a bridge came into view. The further they drove on the road, the quieter Hiccup became. By the time Astrid pulled onto the side of the road and parked the car, Hiccup had fallen into silence, his sunglasses sliding down his nose.

Taylor cleared her throat. "So, what's the plan?"

Astrid pocketed her keys. Screwing up her eyebrows, she wondered. "I... I guess I don't know." She twisted in her seat, looking towards Hiccup. "Do you know where it happened?"

He didn't say anything, merely grabbed the door handle and shoved it open, stumbling into the outside world. The air was made even crisper from the soft rush of the creek, and just the slight gust of it from one open door sent a shiver down Astrid's spine.

Or maybe it wasn't the creek at all. Maybe it was something else.

She and the others were quick to follow Hiccup as he began stumbling down the bridge shore. When he reached the water's edge, he paced a few steps before pointing at a large, rotting tree, fallen across the water. It was _massive._ Just from eyeballing it, Astrid guessed it had a sixteen foot circumfrance.

"That's it." Hiccup said, quietly. Tom stepped up beside him, and rested a hand on his shoulder. Hiccup coughed, then moved forward. Toothless followed, his tail pinned against his legs and his ears flattened back on his skull. It was obvious both ghosts could sense something the others could not.

When they reached the tree, Hiccup seemingly stumbled over nothing before flickering. Tom grabbed Hiccup's shirt, asking if he was alright.

Taylor and Fishlegs trailed behind, chatting amiably, oblivious to what had happened. Toothless was beginning to go haywire, fading from being a real, wholly there dog to being nothing but a ghostly duplicate of himself. All the while, he whined as if he was in pain, crouching low on the ground.

Hiccup leaned against Tom, mumbling something Astrid couldn't make out. She refrained from grabbing him herself, worried her touch might do something to mess him up even more.

"Do you want to keep going?" Astrid asked, concern hinting at her voice. They did not look well at all.

"Yeah." Hiccup breathed, his chest heaving. He straightened, pushing away from Tom. "Yes, yes, I'm fine. Sorry." He tried to take another step, but fell to his knees with a cry. His arms wrapped around his chest as he flickered.

"That's it." Astrid rushed forward and grabbed Hiccup's arm, while Tom grabbed the other. "You and Toothless need to get back to the car-"

Hiccup's hand flew out and gripped her shirt, his back heaving. When she tried to pull him back, he wouldn't budge. A whine built in the back of his throat, and she could see his eyes were screwed shut. His sunglasses must've fallen off at some point, for they lay half buried in leaves on the ground.

She hunched over, just as Fishlegs and Taylor arrived, both inquiring what had happened. "Something's not right." She said shakily. When she rested her hand gently on his back, she realized with a chill that he felt... light. If that made any sense. He felt like sand. If she pressed to hard, he began to faze, and her hand would go through him.

This had never happened before.

"Oh my _gosh._ " Taylor whispered, horrified.

Toothless howled and writhed on the ground, whining and barking in panick. There was nothing anyone could do, for even if they were actually... _solid_ , they still couldn't make either budge.

The fit stopped just as sudden as it had begun. Hiccup collapsed on the ground in a heap, his back rising and falling with laboured breathes. Toothless cowered away, shaking.

As quickly as they possibly could, the four dragged Hiccup as far away from the log as possible. When they reached the bridge, Fishlegs and Tom managed to get Hiccup to stand up between them, each with one of his arms slung over their shoulders. Hiccup's head fell against Tom's shoulder. His slitted eyes glowed brighter than Astrid had ever seen them glow before.

They trecked up the hill, where they helped Hiccup into the car. Astrid bent down to carry poor Toothless in her arms, lifting him into the vehicle at Hiccup's feet.

"We're going home." She said firmly, her voice still carrying a hint of panic. Hiccup did not look well. He was slouched in the soft seats, his head lolling unbidden onto Taylor's shoulder. He blinked, and she knew he wasn't fully... "there", for lack of words. Could ghosts fall unconcious?

She slid into the drivers seat and revved the engine. She peeled away from the side of the road and passed over the bridge, where she was able to make a three point turn. The car was uncomfortably silent. The only sound was Hiccup's wheezy breathing and Toothless' panting.

After five minutes of quiet, Tom finally spoke. "Excuse my language, but what the _heck_ was _that?_ "

No one answered.

...

By the time they reached the mansion, Hiccup was barely visible. And as soon as the door opened and Fishlegs and Taylor stepped outside, he was gone entirely. Astrid hurried out of the car, looking about anxiously.

She looked at Tom. "Is he going to be okay?"

He didn't answer her, just headed up the steps of the porch to the door. When he tried to open it, the door was locked and refused to budge. In his frustration, he kicked at the door, before stumbling back to sit on the steps. He buried his head in his hands.

Astrid ticked through her keys several times before finding the correct one (she should really label them one of these days), and deposited them on the entry table upon entering. She left Taylor to comfort Tom, and Fishlegs to do Thor knows what, for she knew exactly where Hiccup would be hiding.

She crossed the ball room in long strides, before practically flying up the steps. She breezed through the halls until she was standing in front of Hiccup's bedroom door. She didn't even bother to knock before opening it.

Much to her relief, it was unlocked.

She took a moment to let her eyes adjust to the dark room, trying not to be afraid. The room held an unnatural chill, but she tried not to let it get the best of her. Yet, a nagging voice in the back of her head kept bringing an unwelcome thought to mind. What if whatever had happened, had changed Hiccup?

 _What if the horror movies weren't so wrong after all..._

She shrugged her shoulders and shoved the fear aside. Since when did she believe in ghosts? She smiled wryly at the irony.

She heard a loud sniff, and instantly relaxed. Yet, her heart constricted. Someone was crying.

Hiccup wasn't on the bed, nor on the chair or at the desk. She took a few timid steps further, mustering enough courage to say his name. "Hiccup?"

There was a shuffle, then silence. She could tell that if he was still there, she couldn't see him. "Hiccup I'm sorry. I should never have brought you there. It was a stupid, _stupid_ idea..." She paused, and set her hand on the bedpost. She listened, but heard nothing. "You didn't want to go and yet I pressured you to. This is all my fault."

A breeze tickled the back of her neck, and Hiccup's quiet voice responded. "No, it isn't, Ms. Astrid."

She slowly turned around to face him, her brow furrowed. She felt guilty for his pain. After all he'd suffered, he didn't need anything worse to happen to him. Especially because of her.

He didn't look up, merely stood there, arms crossed, eyes trained on the ground. His foot wiggled back and forth awkardly.

The only words she could think to say were, "I'm sorry." which he only shook his head to.

"Please don't be." He looked up then, his long hair hanging over glowing eyes. He tilted his head and offered a smile. "You were right. Something happened..." His eyes sparkled, and his smile disappeared. "I-I... I don't know if I can tell you now..."

"Does it answer any questions?" Astrid interrupted, her heart beating fast. Maybe the curse could be broken. Had Hiccup seen something..?

HIccup winced. "Yes, in some ways. But it seems impossible. I might be gone before we figure it out." The last sentance was a mutter under his breathe, obviously only half meant to be heard. But Astrid picked it up regardless.

"What?"

He flickered. "Nothing, Ms. Astrid."

"Astrid, just Astrid."

"Astrid." He sighed. "I-I can't... please, just a little time. Then I'll tell you, just-."

And with that, he was gone.

...

It wasn't until hours later that Hiccup finally showed up. It was long past supper time, and Fishlegs had regretfully returned home, telling them to call him if anything turned up. They promised to do so, and hunkered down in front of a movie to wait.

Tom was unusually silent.

Well, to be entirely honest, they were all quiet. It was hard to pretend things were normal when they so clearly weren't.

It was nearing eleven o'clock- Taylor was dozing on her end of the couch and Tom had a pillow over his eyes- when Toothless casually wandered into the room. Astrid watched the dog jump onto one of the over-stuffed chairs, walk in a circle three times, then curl into a ball. Of course, he didn't sleep, just stared off at the wall, probably wishing he could.

Astrid waited, because she knew Toothless rarely went anywhere without Hiccup. And she knew he definitely wouldn't leave him when Hiccup was so clearly in some kind of emotional turmoil. She turned off her movie and stayed silent a few more moments, before speaking. "Hiccup, I know you're there." She tried to keep her voice soft.

A figure slowly formed on the floor, siting cross legged with his arms sprawled in his lap, holding a book. He didn't look up, just fiddled with the worn edges of the book's leather. "Hey." He said quietly.

Tom was up in an instant, the pillow launching onto the coffee table. He scrambled to Hiccup, whom he grabbed roughly by the shoulders. Hiccup closed his eyes and flinched, as if the touch had hurt him.

"Where have you been!?" Tom said, a little louder than Astrid had expected. Taylor jolted awake, mumbling a few confused questions. Tom ignored her, and instead gave Hiccup a harsh shake. "Do you know how worried I've been? What the heck happened?"

Hiccup lifted a hand to push at Tom's chest. "I-I'm gonna tell you." He whispered. Astrid contemplated telling Tom to back off, because Hiccup was shaking like a leaf. And with each harsh shake he flickered between the nether world and reality.

But Tom seemed to notice this at the same moment she did, for he retracted his hands as if he'd been burned, and held them against his stomach. Astrid could just barely make out his expression. His face was etched in confusion and fear.

"What's happening..?" Tom asked, his voice quiet but high pitched. He sounded close to tears.

Hiccup gave a weak gesture. "I saw it happen. I-I saw it all happen again. The fight. The storm. Dear God..." The last part was an uttered prayer, and his eyes glowed so fiercly. He looked away. She wondered what horrors he'd seen to make him... well, to change him from the quiet guy (ghost) she'd known to this... this quivering broken man who looked far too close to having a nervous breakdown.

"Red Death's, that's what they are Tom. These things that plague me they're- demons from... down there, if you will. Drago's parting words sent them-" Hiccup was talking so fast, Astrid could hardly make out what he was saying.

"Hold up hold up- what _demons_?"

The two boys looked up at them, as if they were just now remembering they were there. Tom backed away and sat at Hiccup's side, his hands twisted together in his lap. Hiccup looked down, inhaling deeply. "I haven't been entirely truthful to you ladies." He said, tiredly. Astrid leaned forward, letting one of her feet touch the carpet. She hugged a pillow to her chest, waiting for him to continue.

She only vaguely realized she was holding her breath.

"There's these... things- I can't quite describe them. Creatures? Devils? I don't know, but they taunt me and get in my head. They follow me as loyally as Toothless. Before you came, it was getting so bad I could barely stand it. If I disappeared, it was bearable. But if I even tried to come to enough to talk to Tom..." He clenched his fists. "It felt as if I was dying all over again. They'd attack me like a pack of wolves."

"When you came, your presence frightened them. I guess they're not so fond of human flesh, still one with the human soul." He said. "That's... that's why I couldn't stay away from you. Trust me, if I'd been able to hide, I would've. I would've left and hid in the trees as long as you stayed, so you never would've been bothered by... all of... this." He gestured to himself, before slouching once more. He wiped the back of his hand across his nose. "But sometimes, if I was close enough, the demons would be gone entirely. It was the most freedom I'd felt in decades. I couldn't bring myself to give it up and return to their clutches."

"Oh, Hiccup..." Astrid whispered, unconsciously raising a hand to her mouth. She gnawed at her nails, her gut knotted in a twist of emotions.

"I'm sorry." He said for the utmost time that day. "It was Drago, after all. His final words were that he wanted the Haddock family to suffer for the years to come. 'By satan's tongue, curse you!'." Hiccup blinked. "Then, he was whisked away. Dead. And I was-"

"You saw it? You saw it again?" Taylor asked, her voice sounding small. She clutched her blanket to her chest.

"Yes." Hiccup's voice was filled with turmoil. "Yes I did."

"Did you see... see anything that could break the curse? Anything at all?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup stood and began pacing. He'd changed clothing since she'd last seem him, wearing felt pants and what looked to be a white cotton shirt, with soft deer hide suspenders. He looked civilized, even if the clothing made him look like a character from a World War I film.

"I... I don't know. I-" He tugged on his hair in clear frustration. "I don't think so-"

"Hey, it's okay." Tom intervened, following his brother. He grabbed Hiccup's arm, stopping him from moving any further. "It's late, and you're still shaken by everything." He emphasized 'everything', and Hiccup nodded.

"Y-yeah, I suppose I am. I'm sorry, everyone. I wish I could be more help-"

"You have been, Hiccup." Astrid interrupted. She got to her feet and went to stand beside him, copying Tom by patting his shoulder. "Don't lose hope, we'll figure out what's going on. But tomorrow. After we who sleep get some rest."

If a ghost could flush, Hiccup would've been doing it. Instead, he shifted from one foot to the other. "Of course, I'm sorry. It's so easy for me to lose track of time."

Taylor was already standing, stretching and yawning to make Astrid's point clear. "No bother! You rest some yourself, Hiccup." She smiled brightly. "We'll get it all worked out, I promise."

"As do I." Astrid parroted.

Taylor said her goodnights and left, offering to unlock to the Ballroom door for Tom. He gave Hiccup's arm one last squeeze before following the girl out into the Hall. Astrid watched them through the wide doors, realizing how comfortable she was with the two boys. No longer did she worry about Tom and Taylor being alone, or about Hiccup fazing through walls.

They'd grown close, and somehow, she hadn't realized it until then.

She looked back at Hiccup- a pained young man trapped in a world he didn't belong. That longing returned, and she did so wish she could just... just do something to make all of this feel a little bit better.

She didn't give it a second thought. She pulled Hiccup into a hug, feeling it was appropriate. What a crappy day he'd had. And sometimes, a crappy day just means you need a hug. She doubted Hiccup's situation quite marked up to what she usually thought demanded a hug (aka, a bad day at work), but it was the best thing she could offer.

Hiccup was stiff and sandy feeling, like if she squeezed to hard she'd squeeze right through him. But he began to solidify again, feeling whole, and nearly human. After a few long seconds, he even hugged her back, albeit with shaky arms.

She said quietly, "Go for a walk. Go... go haunt somebody, for Thor's sake. Go do something wild. Just do something you want to do for once."

He leaned his head against her shoulder and gave a harsh laugh. "Bless you, Astrid." He mumbled. "Maybe I'll just go to bed and pretend like I can sleep."

She frowned, that terrible feeling of guilt returning. It made her sad, to see someone so close to being human, and yet not fully so, try his very best to act like one. "Alright." She whispered, hugging him just a little bit tighter.

* * *

It's eleven o'clock at night, I can barely see the screen, and I'm very hesitant about posting this. I feel like I've really distanced myself from my writing. Was this any good at all? Do you guys want me to continue? Let me know, because I'm honestly unsure.  
And, the editing on this chapter is probably so sloppy. I'm currently writing on a document that doesn't have auto correct (drat this new computer) so I'm sure there's a lot of errors that I didn't pick up on in my brief reading. I apologize for any mistakes. :)  
Until next time. Toodles! _*tips hat*_


End file.
